devil may cry LOUDER
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: lincoln loud se enuentra con un chico con una gabardina morada y le muestra que el no es lo que creia ser ahora lincoln conocera lo que asecha mas alla de las sombras lo que se arrastra en ellas y lo que viene ¿podra lidiar con todo lo que se le avecine? (T-M por violencia,sangre,malas palabras y posible lemon) (en colavoracion con TheMasterZero106)
1. Capitulo 1

_**HOLA a todos tensa amidamaru aka kuro aqui con otro fic colborativo con mi amigo TheMasterZero106**_

_**en eso aparece the master zero**_

_**zero: hola a todos como les va**_

_**todos los que seguian o conocian a ambos sacaron armas y comenzaron a dispararles a los dos  
**_

_**T.A: eso me la esperaba**_

_**zero: sabemos que quien nos conoce estan molestos porque no emos acctualizado pero entiendan cada queen tiene**_

_**retsuko aparece**_

_**retsuko: pues que esperaban llevan siglos sin actualizar que ya estan pensando que estan muerto**_

_**T.A: ya se y sabes pasaron muchas cosas pero bueno ya los pondremos al dia con lo que pase el tiempo ademas pueden culparme tengan en cuenta que vivo en un pais con una situacion que esta llegando al punt de que van a rodar cabezas en cualquier momento pero no quiero hablar de politica para eso no es FF es para que cada uno de los que estamos inscritos contemos una historia bueno empeceos la accion aqui co estos dos capitulos**_

_**zero: te sigo**_

* * *

**Medio humano  
**

_¿?: vacaciones unas hermosas palabras para los estudiantes cansados de todo el mundo un periodo para relajarse un periodo para estar con la familia y pasar tiempo de calidad lastima que ese no sea mi caso esta vez_

en medio de un gran incendio nocturno en las zonas residenciales de royal woods todos los que pudieron evacuaron la zona pero en estos momentos un grupo de 9 chicas y dos chicos peliblancos uno un niño de 11 con ropa naranja cargando a una pequeña niña morena inconciente en su espalda con un poco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza y el otro un joven de 21 vestia una gabardina de morada abierta que revelaba una especie de chaleco tactico, tenia dos pistolas semi-automaticas en ambas manos, y llevaba una espada larga con una guarda con la forma de un craneo y huesos entre la hoja y la empuñadura corriendo mientras estaban siendo perseguidos por una sombra de 4 metros que salia del humo cullos ojos brillaban de un maligno rojo sangre

¿?: _el chico de naranja soy yo mi nombre es lincoln la niña en mi espalda es darcy homandolar,las otras chicas que estan en panico son mis hermanas y el de morado...bueno para eso debemos volver en el tiempo cuando todo estaba bien cuando no estabamos coriendo por nuestra vida es epoca a la que yo llamo "la mañana del mismo dia"_

_**Flash back la mañana del mismo dia**_

lincoln: _era un dia como cualquier otro desperte y como siempre estaba haciendo fila para el baño eso normalmente me molestaria pero hoy era el inicio de las vacaciones asi que estaba de un buen humor inquebrantable al terminar de bañarme me vesti con my iconica camisa naranja y pantalones azules, baje a desayunar y fui directo a vanzilla junto con mis hermanas quienes tambien estaban anciosas por las vacaciones de verano mis hermanas son las siguientes lori es la mayor y siendo honesto la mas controladora de todas mis hermanas,leni el alma mas pura,amable y considerada del mundo mas que la madre teresa y fan de la moda,luna una rockera de estilo ingles,luan la payasa de la familia,lynn una deportista empedernida,lucy una gotica tradicional,lola una princesa malcriada...pero es nuestra princesa malcriada,lana la mecanica de esta casa, lisa la pequeña prodigio y lily la bebe_

Lori: literalment estoy super emocionada hoy son las vacaciones (n_n)

Lucy: un respiro de toda la angustia de la escuela

Lynn: ¿pense que te gustaba el sufrimiento? (-_-)

Lucy: solo el buen sufrimiento

Lola: alfin podre tomar largas siestas de belleza (n_n)

Lincoln oigan que les parece si despues de todo esto vamos a tomar algo los 11

luna: podemos ir a hamburguesas del herupto

Lana: si buena idea (n_n)

Lincoln: si no estaria mal pero saben que se me antoja

Lana: ¿que?

Lincoln: una pizza con peperoni,jamon,cebolla tres quesos,queso en la orilla y de postre un helado de fresas con nata (n_n)

Lola: eso suena rico linky (n_n)

Lana: suena como una buena combinacion oi que hay una nueva pizzeria que abrio

Lisa: no veo porque tanto alboroto estan dando por sentado su educacion (-_-)

Luna: no todos somos genios superdotados locos por la educacion hermana

La van se estaciono en la escuela primaria y ally vajaron los menores

Lori: los ire a recoger cuando terminen y nos iremos a esa pizzeria

Leni: cuidense chicos

La van se fue y los demas se fueron a la escuela y soportaron el ultimo dia de clases fu cuando los alumnos de todas partes de royal woods estaban mirando los relojes esperando anciosamente la campana y el inicio de las vacaciones

clyde: no lo creo e esperado por esto toda la vida (n_n)

Lincoln: lo se estoy ancioso por las vacaciones (n_n)

el sonido del reloj se escuchaba tic tac tic tac tic tac hasta que la campana alfin sono y se armo una estampida los niños salieron de sus aulas y gritando y victoriando

Lincol: oye clyde algun plan para las vacaciones

Clyde: estavez no ¿porque?

Lincoln: porque estas vacaciones nos las pasaremos en el sofa jugando videojuegos y viendo una maraton de ARGGH

Clyde: oye vamos a tu casa

Lincoln: no hoy no,las chicas y yo iremos a comer pizza a esa nueva pizzeria

Clyde: esa nueva que abrio, esta muy lejos y solo tiene un par de dias

Lincoln: neh dale oportunidad ademas la pagina dice que las pizzas son para morirse

los padres de clyde llegaron

Clyde: bueno lincoln nos vemos mañana

Clyde se fue mientras lincoln esperaba afuera y una a una llegaban sus hermanas la primera fue lucy junto con haiku quien le saco un susto,las siguientes fueron lola y lana al final llego vanzilla

Lori: chicos vamos

Lincoln: lisa ¿aun no sale?

Lola: dale tiempo ya sabes como es ella

tan pronto fue mencionada la pequeña genio salio junto con darcy quie llevava una firafa de felpa

Darcy: otravez muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscar a rafo lisa eres mi mejor amiga (n_n)

Lisa: tranquila eso hace los amigos los unos por los otros

Darcy: oye lisa ¿crees que talvez podamos hacer una piyamada? (n_n)

Lisa:...le preguntare a mis unidades parentales pero no prometo nada ellos tienen la politica de cero piyamadas...pero puedo intentarlo

Darcy: siiii hermanas de piyamada (dijo abrazando a lisa)

derrepente un auto rojo aparecio

Darcy: son mi papi y mami adios lisa nos vemos esta noche (n_n)

darcy subio al auto y se fue lisa subio a vanzilla

Lori: asi que esa es la famosa darcy

Lynn: demonios le devo 50$ luan

Lisa: se puede saber de que estan hablando

luan: jajajaja apostamos a que tu supuesta amiga darcy era el acronimo para Divertida Amiga Robotica Confiable Interactiva o algo asi pero yo aposte a que era una niña real, tenia fe de titanio jajajaja (n_n)

Lisa: si sabes que darcy se escrive con y griega ¿no?

Lincoln:bien vamos chicas

Los louds fueron en camino a la pizzeria de la que hablaban estaba a unas 4 horas al llegar el sol ya se estaba metien vieron la pizzeria la fachada era elegante al entrar se sorprendieron al encontrar nada mas cuatro personas tres de las cuales estaban jugando poker y el ultimo era el cajero

Leni: chicas como que este lugar es deprimente

Lisa: es un lugar nuevo apuesto a que no tiene muchas visitas todavia

Licoln: algo no me huele bien, apesta aunque puede que sea el humo de los cigarrillos

La familia fue con el cajero

Cajero: en que les puedo servir

Lincoln: lori

Lori: seis pizzas, con peperoni, jamon tres quesos y ¿tienen postres?

Cajero: no lo siento señorita

Leni: ¿y de beber?

Cajero: solo licor

Lincoln: que mala suerte...lori recuerda

Lori: ya se sin aceitunas

Cajero: salen pronto

El cajero se acerco a una ventana y dejo un recivo con la orden los louds se sentaron en un gabinete,en la espera lisa le pidio el telefono a lincoln

Lisa: bien darcy te veo dentro de un rato

lisa colgo el telefono y se lo deolvio a lincoln

Lola: no se vale porque a ti te permitieron hacer una piyamada

Lori: porque literalmente solo tendra una invitada y ademas ella seguro lo tendra controlado

Lana: espero no tarden tenemos que volver a casa

Derrepente el chico aparecio con un estuche de guitarra

Lincoln: _alli fue cuando aparecio el al principio me sorprendi al ver a alguien de cabello blanco como el mio ya que es sumamente raro, mas vestido asi claro mis hermanas actuaron como siempre el sujeto no era feo era y en palabra que mis hermanas usan guapo el se hacerco al cajero_

Cajero: que vas a pedir

Chico: un helado de fresa

cajero: lo lamento pero aqui no vendemos helado de fresa

Chico: bien entoces dame una pizza con todo pero sin aceitunas

Cajero: ya sale

derrepente el chico miro a los louds y se acerco a la mesa

Chico: disculpen ¿podria sentarme aqui?

las chicas solo balbuseaban

Lincoln: deacuerdo

el chico se sento en un banquillo cercano al reservado

Lori: y dime que te trae aqui no rcuerdo haberte visto en royalwoods antes

Chico: que puedo decir acabo de llegar

Lily: wincon gande

chico: que linda (dijo acariciando la cabeza de lily)

Lola: y que haces en este lugar tan vacio

Luna: supongo que eres miembro de alguna banda

chico: si tengo suerte dare un recital

Leni: ¿podemos ver?

Chico: aunque me gustaria lindura no pueden mis recitales son para mayores de diez y ocho años

Luna: debe ser rock muy oscuro

chico: pero aun asi vine porque oi rumores...de una pizzeria a la antigua que en vez de cobrar con dinero cobran con la vida es escalofriante

Lucy: suena fantastico

Jugador de poker: losiento mucho

Chico: escalera de color con esas cartas acabaras muriendo muy pronto

jugador de Poker: una ronda para todos yo invito

el jugador de poker se acerco al reservado pero el chico habia desenfundado una pistola y en el acto le disparo en la cabeza mandando al pobre al aire mientras una lijera cantidad de sangre salia de la cabeza

Lincoln: PERO QUE HICISTE (O_o)

Chico: un consejo cierren los ojos y tapense los oidos porque voy a dar un recital como dios manda

**Insertar tema: DMC Anime**

el sujeto caia en camara lenta pero de un momento a otro se transformo en un monstruo con garras y mandibulas con grandes colmillos que ataco al chico sin embargo este evadio el ataque y quie recibio el golpe fue el pobre banquillo el chico termino en medio del restaurante los otros jugadores se transformaron tambien mientras una pistola estaba girando en el aire el la atrapo y comenzo a disparar una gran cantidad de balas que exedian la cantidad que esas armas podian caragar destrullendo las cabezas de los monstruos haciendo que estos soltaran una enorme cantidad de sangre las chicas gritaron de terror savo por lucy quien sonreia,lisa quien solo miraba en shock lincoln que le tapaba los ojos al lily

Leni: CUIDADO ATRAS DE TI (O-o)

el ultimo mostruo le mordio la mano al chico y forzo su otro brazo derecho con sus garras aciendo que soltara la pistola negra aciendo que el brazo soltara gran cantidad de sangre

Chico: no esta mal señor escalera de color

el chico abrio la mano izquierda y del estuche de guitarra salio una espada larga con una empuñadora con forma de craneo y huesos la espada se clavo en el piso el chico la tomo y con fuerza la utilzo para partir a la mitad al monstruo haciendo que este derramara su sagre por ambas mitades al recoger su arma se dirigio a la puerta del servicio y clavo la espada en la puertra de la cual empezo a brotar sangre e vidrio de la ventana se rompio y el cuerpo sin vida del cajero callo

chico: la proxima vez que te plantees a abrir una pizzeria deberias incluir helado de fresa en el menu

el chico se retiro dos metros pero el sujeto se transformo y este se dirigio a atacar,el chico desenfundo una pistola y apunto a la cabeza

chico: ¡Jackpot!

De un disparo el craneo del mounstro se partio en pedazos el cuerpo del monstruo callo al piso para no volverse a leantar

**fin de la cancion**

Chico: valla si que e hecho un desastre,pero se lo tenian merecido apuesto que nisiquiera prepararon la pizza

Lincoln: que rayos paso aqui

Chico: les salve la vida "de nada"

Luan: como que nos salvaste la vida

Chico: la respuesta que buscan seguro que esta en la cocina

los loud no sabian que hacer no confiaban en este chico pero por otra parte no querian quedarse enmedio de tanta sangre al entrar vieron que la cocina estaba sucia y desaceada alli la luz no servia por suerte lori descardo una aplicacion de linterna la cual uso para iluminar el lugar

Lola: tengo miedo

Lana: yo tambien

Lincoln: tranquilas vengan las dos

Las gemelas abrazaron a lincoln

Lincoln: yo estoy aqui su hermano mayor las protege

Chico: lindo

el chico aparecio con una linterna y un vaso de wiskie en hielo

Chico: se nota que eres un hermano devoto sin embargo recuerdo que yo fui quien los salvo en la pizzeria

lincoln se interpuso entre el chico y las gemelas

Lincoln: si les pones un solo dedo encima

Chico: ¿que haras renacuajo?

Lincoln al recordar que el sujeto estaba armado hasta los dientes guardo silencio sin embargo luna aprovecho y le quito ambas pistolas y apunto a la cabeza

chico: valla asi que quieres jugar rudo presiosa

Luna: mira tu psicopata si no te alejas disparare

chico: neh adelante intentalo uno entre las cejas (dijo colocando un cañon en a cabeza) y otro en el corazon (dijo colocando otro cañon en el pecho)

Luna enojada y intimidada jalo ambos gatillos pero en lugar de disparos solo se olleron clicks la pistola se descargo el chico le quito amabas pistolas a luna

Chico: lastima no pudiste flechar mi corazon

Lori: ¿como? hace un momento disparaban sin parar

Chico: es un secreto,sin embargo lo que buscan esta en ese closet de suministros

Lori se acerco y abrio el closet de suministros y de el calleron varios craneos y esqueletos cosa que espanto a los louds salvo por lucy que levanto uno de los craneos

Chico: los rumores eran ciertos bah que mas da de todos modos me pagan

Lucy: ¿pagarte?

Chico: un grupo de doce padres me contrataron para buscar a sus hijos desaparecidos me ofrcieron los ahorros de toda su vida para encontrarlos llevavan desaparecidos tres semanas y me dieron una lista de los desaparecidos y sus fotos,veamos...cassy,robby,toridio,pepe y otros que para lo que me interesa pero me temo que los demonios se los comieron y solo dejaron los huesos (dijo con los expedientes de desaparecidos en su mano)

Lisa: ¿dijiste que esas cosas eran demonios?

Chico: asi es renacuaja contrario a la creencia popular los demonios si existen y han influido en el mundo humano desde siempre o almenos hasta que...bueno no voy a aburrirlos con los detalles solo dire esto los demonios no solo comen la carne de los humanos tambien el alma del los humanos y hasta los de otros demonios para volverse mas fuertes sus favoritas son las almas puras y inocentes oi que para ellos es un manjar, ahora si me disculpan (el chico saco un telefono viejo)

Lori: LITERALMENTE ESTAMOS EN UNA TUMBA Y QUIERES HACER UNA LLAMADA...ni yo haria eso

Chico:cierra la boca quieres...hola morrison...si los encontre...me temo que es demasiado tarde solo son huesos y ropas rasgadas...fueron demonios...claro que cobrare la pasta ellos me dijeron que querian que encontrara a sus hijos pero no dijeron que vivos...¿si no quieren pagarme?,entonces les partire la cara a los padres y liby a las madres...¿olvidarlo? sabes que tenego el cuello en deudas si no es con la pizzeria o la heladeria es con laidy y su odiosa hija,si no es con ellas es con Trish,liby me va reprochar si llego con las manos vacias y ya sabes como se pone cuando no traigo pasta...te pasas deveras*gemido*deacuerdo llama a los clientes diles que vallan a la pizzeria en los limites entre hazel tucky y royalwoods quemare los cuerpos de los demonios cuando llegues y vean los cuerpos diles que eran asesinos incendiarios las ropas estan suficientemente dañados como para respaldarlo...si si pero pagaras mi deuda en la pizzeria, la heladeria...y si tambien comprale esos pendientes de los que tanto hablaba liby ayer adios

el chico colgo y los loud lo miraban furioso y asqueados

Chico: ¿que?

Lori: ¿¡como puedes vivir con tu conciencia!?

Chico: escucha linda soy un mercenario a sueldo hago cualquier clase de trabajo siempre que me paguen no me importa aceptar el trabajo y cuando hay demonios de pormedio es mas emocionante no por nada soy un cazador de demonios

Luna: ¿cazador de demonios?

Chico: asi es mude mi negocio aqui cuando la actividad demoniaca empezo a incrementarse la policia no toma enserio los que dicen haber visto un demonio o haber sido perseguido por demonios,alli entro yo, resuelvo el problema en un dos por tres y me pagas

Lynn: eres un desvergonzado (ò_ó)

Chico: oye de algo se tiene que vivir

Lincoln: ¿no te interesa nadie mas que tu?

Chico: es algo que tenemos en comun capullo ademas de muchas otras cosas,y posdata los demonios no iban por tus hermanas o por mi iban por ti lincoln

lincoln: ¿por mi? ¿de que hablas?...¿un segundo como conoces mi nombre?

Chico:...yo te lo puse el dia que naciste

Lincoln entro en shock

Chico:solo preguntale a tus supuestos padres sobre alguien llamado Dante y ellos te daran la respuesta

el chico se fue a la salida de la cocina, metio su mano en la gabardina los loud se espantaron al ver la accion del joven pero este saco una tarjeta

Chico: mi nombre es Lone si tienen problemas con los demonios llama a este numero esa ira por mi cuenta consideralo una compensacion por todos los regalo de cumpleaños que te debo

Lone le lanzo una tarjeta negra a lincoln la cual atrapo y este salio de la cocina lincoln miro la tarjeta

Lincoln: "Devil may cry" servicio de mercenario

Luna: chicos...debemos irnos a casa

Luan: si yo no puedo hacer ningun chiste ahora

Lily: wincon gande gasa

lincoln: no lily el no ira a casa

Los louds salieron de la cocina y vieron que los cadaveres de demonios estaban en llamas salieron y fueron a casa llegaron al anochecer al entra a su casa vieron a sus padres preocupados

Lynn padre: se puede saber donde han estado

Rita: estabamos muy preocupados estan castigados ¿tienen algo que decir?

Lincol:...Dante

Rita: ¿que?

Lincoln: ¿quien es dante?

lynn padre y rita se quedaron en shock cuando lincoln dijo ese nombre

Lynn sr: ¿donde escuchaste ese nombre?

Lori: fuimos a esa pizzeria nueva en los limites de hazel tucky

Leni: cuando derrepente un chico guapo con cabello blanco como el de linky llamado lone aparecio

Las hermanas miraron mal a leni

Leni: ¿que? era guapo

Lana: se sento cerca de nosotros hablamos cuando un sujeto se acerco y el saco un arma y le disparo

Lola: y en vez de morir se convirtio en un un

rita: ¿un demonio?

Los niños estaban en shock

Rita:sabia que este dia iba a llegar lincoln ve a nuestra habitacion debemos hablar en privado

Lincoln:...no

Lynn sr: Lincoln obedece a tu madre

Lincoln: NO NO MAS SECRETOS QUIERO COMPLETA HONESTIDAD AQUI FRENTE A TODAS DIGANME LA VERDAD

Luna: ¡hermano calmate!

Lynn sr: no esta bien...si es el deseo de lincoln esta bien sientense

todos se sentaron en el sofa

rita: bien la historia comienza en el hospital el dia del nacimiento de lincoln era un dia como cualquier otro mi fuente se rompio llamamos al abuelo para que las cuidara llegamos al hospital y comence la labor de parto,fueron 6 horas de parto en la cual su padre termino con la mano lastimada pero al final nuestro hijo nacio...pero lamentable mente...no sobrevivio al parto nos dijeron que su corazon dejo de latir nos sentimos muy debastados nuestro hijo ni tuvo oportunidad para vivir regresamos en vanzilla pero comosiempre se desconpuso por suerte llegamos a una estacion de servicio nos atendio un agradable hombre pero nos dijo que apesar de llenar el tanque no saldriamos vivos el sujeto se convirtio en un monstruo que nos ataco nos tenia acorralados pensabamos que era nuestro fin hasta que aparecio el

Lynn sr: era un hombre alto con pelo blanco, una gabardina roja y con un chaleco tactico ademas de que poseia un par de pistolas, disparo al brazo del monstruo con una gran cantidad de balas que sobrepasaba el limite de capasidad de las armas el brazo del mostruo se desprendio y este se volvio contra el pero el tomo una espada que estaba en su espalda y con una estocada al pecho lo derroto mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salia del cuerpo del monstruo y sus ojos perdieron el brillo maligno agito la espada para sacudir la sangre y este se acerco para ayudarnos

Rita: dijo que se llamaba Dante y que era un cazador de demonios y un mercenario,nos explico todo sobre los demonios y como se dedicaba a cazarlos a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero,tambien nos dijo que era un semi demonio hijo de un demonio y una mujer humana

Lynn sr: normalmente pesariamos que estaba demente pero con lo que paso decimos oirlo

Rita: nos dijo que hace muchos años en una era ya olvidada el mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios eran uno y reinaban sin misericordia un demonio poderoso llamado mundus un demonio de su corte su general de mas cofianza se apiado de los humanos y enfrento a los demonios para salvar a los humanos,cuando los derrotaron, fue solo con el sacrificio de su sangre y la de una joven saserdotisa en el filo de su espada, Vertió su energía demoníaca en la misma, la cual le permitió cerrar la puerta que unía al mundo humano con el demoníaco, perdiendo así todo sus poderes y terminando sellado por eras hasta que el sello se rompio y volvio al mundo moderno en su forma humana y se enamoro de una mujer humana tuvo dos hijos con ella,sin embargo el padre desaparecio y la madre murio protegiendo a sus hijos nos dijo qus sus nombres eran spada el caballero oscuro y la mujer se llamava Eva alli lo comprendimos ellos eran sus padres

Lynn sr: al momento siguiente fue a su auto y en sus brazos traia un bulto el cual le entrego a tu madre eras tu estabas durmiendo muy apasible y tenias un collar de plata con una gema anaranja alrededor de tu cuello, dante nos dijo que el tuvo un romance con una mujer muy hermosa que se gano su corazon pero no podia estar con ella ya que el tenia varias deudas monetarias al final ella tuvo un fin igual al de su madre y el no hubiera sabido de esto si no fuera por su primer hijo al parecer los demonios supieron que eran sus hijos y los atacaron al no poder cuidarlos decidio separarlos juntos atraerian la atencion de los demonios y ocultarlos fuera de su hogar natal, en los lugares mas seguros y en donde estadisticamente rara vez aparecieran demonios era la unica forma de mantenerlos asalvo, dejo a su segundo hijo para el final el dijo que pudo oir sobre nuestra perdida asi que queria darnos la oportunidad de criate dijo que no habria costo alguno pero dijo que tampoco podia ayudar ya que tenia varias deudas y no seria justo que se quedara con uno ya que no estuvo con su primogenito en sus diez años de vida

Rita: era una locura no sabiamos que decir pero cuando te vi me en cariñe sabia que no podia remplazar a un hijo pero no me importaba al final queria cuidarte, darte amor,verte crecer, era como si el universo me diera otra oportunidad acepte y tu padre me apollo,despues de eso dante nos dijo tu nombre y se fue en su auto la verdad nos dejo a un lado de la carretera con vanzilla

Lincoln se sintio como si su mente se rompiera entonces no era un loud despues de todo aunque tenia sentido esa tonta historia de que la primera dama lo entrego, el cabello blanco herencia de su abuelo eran historias realmente ridiculas de creer sus hermanas tambien estaban en shock si lo que contaban era cierto su hermano entonces seria...

Lincoln: soy...un semi demonio

Luna: un segundo y que hay de los sujetos de negro que halaban a sus relojes

Lori: y el raro cientifico saliendo de esa limosina

Leni: y el pajaro

Rita: una parte de la historia de lincoln que si es cierta resulta que despues de que dante se fue una limosina se estacio la cual era propiedad del presidente y la primera dama nos ofrecieron llevarnos a casa lincoln abia orinado su manta la primera dama saco una manta y lo envolvimos con ella,la primera dama sufria un resfriado y usaba un cubre boca y guantes y los sujetos de negro eran el servicio secreto

Lana: orale

Lola: ¿oigan y si eso es cierto donde esta el supuesto collar de plata?

Rita fue a donde escondieron la manta presidencial y rita saco una pequeña caja y se la dio a lincoln,al abrirlo estaba el collar de plata con la gema anaranjada

Rita: te la hibamos a dar cuando cumplieras los 18 y tambien contarte la verdad cuando fueras mas grande

lincoln miro el collar y se perdio en el brillo de la joya

Lisa: Un zafiro padparadscha tu madre biologica tenia buen gusto dado que dudo que tu padre biologico lo comprara porque dijo que tenia deudas

Lori: LISA MARIE LOUD AHORA NO

Lynn molesta porque lincoln no despegaba sus ojos del collar harta golpeo a lincoln en la nuca

Lynn: que ni se te ocurra pensar cosas absurdas tonto

Lincoln: te refieres a que soy solo un tonto repues

Lincoln recibio un buen puñetazo en su cara cotecia de lynn que lo tiro al piso

Lynn: NO ERES UN REPUESTO ERES UNO DE NOSOTROS,ERES PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA,ERES NUESTRO HERMANO CRRECIMOS JUNTOS,REIMOS JUNTOS,JUGAMOS JUNTOS,Y...y...y

Lynn estaba derramando pequeñas lagrimas recordando cada buen y mal momento que paso con lincoln y las demas las siguieron

Lincoln: lynn...chicas...mama

Lynn: escucha no piences que porque mama no te pario no perteneces a esta familia entendiste torpe

Rita: ¡Lynn!...pero es cierto

Lincoln se levanto del piso y se sacudio el polvo

Lincoln: gracias lynn realmente nesesitaba que me golpearan (n_n)

Lynn: cuando quieras torpe (n_n)

Lola: y que haras con el collar

lincoln lo penso y se coloco el collar

Lincoln: nada mal de echo...se siente bien

Lola: a decir verdad te da algo de elegancia

derrepente la puerta sono lisa se acerco y abrio vio a darcy

darcy: hola lisa lista para la pillamada traje dulces

Lisa: darcy

Darcy: tambien traje la pelicula de blarni el dinosaurio para que la veamos juntas

Lisa: Darcy escucha

Darcy: y mira(darci saco un libro) prepare un albun para las cosas que haremos durante las vacaciones

Lisa: darcy no puedes entrar

Darcy: ¿que? pero ¿porque? (ó_ò)

Lisa: darcy surgio algo muy personal te hiba a llamar para cancelar pero se me paso

Darcy: ¡mertirosa! ¡es como cuando fingiste ser mi amiga! (Ò-Ó)

Lisa: no darcy no estoy mintiendo

Darcy:mentirosa,Mentirosa MENTIROSA

Darcy arojo el libro y salio corriendo rapido de alli lisa cerro la puerta

Lisa: lo siento darcy

lori: lisa deberias hablar con darcy mañana

Lisa:...por el amor de Marie curie Me acabo de dar cuenta de que darcy se fue sola de noche

Leni: y royalwoods es un lugar como que con un indice de criminalidad muy bajo

Lisa: no recuerdas lo que dijo ese lone a avido un incremento en la actividad demoniaca y que los demonios comen carne y almas humanas puras e inocentes eso significa que darcy esta en peligro ella es el alma mas pura e inocente que conosco ademas de leni

derrepente varios gritos resono al salir vieron a varias personas hullendo

Rita: Jancey que pasa

Jancey: un incendio un gran incendio. las casas se estan quemando ya llamamos al departamento de bomberos pero estamos evacuando

rita: esto es malo lynn ve por las llaves vamos a la escuela es el punto de refugio en caso de emergencias

Lynn sr: bien

cuando derrepente vanzilla salio con direccion al incendio cuando el señor loud se volteo solo vio a lily

Lily: hola

Lynn sr: Rayos

Jancey: que paso

Rita: fueron a buscar a darcy

-Eso es malo-dijo Jancey preocupada.

En Vazenilla.

Lincoln estaba procesando toda la información que les dio sus padre o no sabia si seguir diciéndoles padres, ese secreto era grande, pero el no conoce a ningún dante y aunque fuera su padre biológico, los Louds lo criaron desde que tiene memoria, y el seria un Loud por siempre aunque sea un semi demonio.

-Oye torpe despierta-dijo Lynn.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lincoln.

-Te quedaste pensativo por 20 minutos-dijo Lola.

-Oh lo siento es solo que aun estoy procesando esta nueva información de mis padres-dijo Lincoln.

-Deja de pensar en eso eres un Loud y lo seras por siempre-dijo Lynn a su hermano.

-Si tienes razón, y aunque conociera a Dante no se si conciderarlo como mi padre-dijo Lincoln rascándose la nuca.

**En el incendio**.

Se podía ver a un demonio buscando almas mientras escupia fuego para quemar los departamentos y edificios buscando a solo una persona Darcy.

-**¿En donde esta?**-se pregunto el demonio buscando a la amiga de Lisa-**No te preocupes preciosa no te hare nada**-dijo buscando el demonio.

Darcy estaba asustada, cuando se fue corriendo a Casa, no se dio cuenta que había un incendio y termino viendo a un gran señor, creyo que la ayudaría pero en su lugar el hombre empezó a cambiar mientras dijo "Te encontré" para después transformarse en un gran demonio que escupia fuego, asustada intento escapar pero ese demonio la perseguia por todas, partes cuando intentaba esconderse el demonio quemaba el lugar para tratar de hacerla salir, lo hizo varias veces pero el resultado fue el mismo y hasta vio como el demonio habia devorado a la gente y sus almas, pero aun la buscaba, debio haber escuchado a Lisa.

-"No debi haberme alejado de la casa Loud"-pensó la chica asustada.

-**Donde estas**-dijo el demonio buscándola.

-"Que alguien me ayude por favor"-pensó aterrada.

**Volviendo a Vazenilla**.

El auto loud, se habia estacionado enfrente del gran incendio, para bajarse.

-¿En donde puede estar Darcy?-se pregunto Lisa mirando el lugar.

-Esto es malo, esto de seguro fue provocado por un demonio como dijo Lone-dijo asustada Lana.

-Si es asi Darcy esta en un verdadero peligro-dijo preocupada Lisa.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?-pregunto Lori y todas miraron a Lincoln.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lincoln.

-Llamalo-dijo Lisa.

-¿Te refieres a Lone?-pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues obvio unidad fraternal, es el único que puede acabar con ese demonio-dijo Lisa mirando algo enojada a Lincoln.

-Vale entiendo-dijo Lincoln sacando la tarjeta que le dio Lone.

lincoln tomo su telefono dijo mientras sacaba la tarjeta que le dio lone y marcaba el numero

Lone: "Devil may cry"

Lincoln: lone soy lincol escucha estoy en un incendio en la avenida franklin nesesito que nos ayudes a buscar a la amiga de lisa darcy y nos ayudes a regresar a casa con vida porfavor...hermano

Lone: "ya te lo dijeron y aceptaste la verdad...muy bien Brother voy para alla pero para la presente desperdiciaste tu favor dale mis saludos a tus hermanas en especial a la linda rubia de los pendientes con el lindo trasero en minishorts"

Lone colgo el telefono mientras lori tenia una sola cosa en mente

Lori: VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO PERERTIDO (òwó)

Lincoln: LORI FRENA (o_O)

lori freno de golpe y al detenerse vieron algo mas era una enorme bestia de como 10 metros de alto a su lado estaba un coche rojo y debajo de el un monton de sagre y huesos tenia una cola enorme y al fijarse vieron que darcy estaba atrapada por la cola del demonio

Lisa: ES DARCY

el demonio dejo de comer se levanto y comenzo a darse la vuelta era un monstruo aterrador en su cabeza abia cuernos su cara parecia un craneo sin piel su cuerpo era color negro y sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de sus victimas y esos ojos rojos brillaban con maldad

Demonio: **carne fresca** (dijo con un tono de ultra tumba)

los louds salieron de vanzilla y encararon al demonio

Lisa: maldito truan suelta a mi amiga

Demonio: **tienes muchas agallas para exigirle algo a tu superior**

Darcy: LISA CORRE ESTE MONSTRUO FEO SE COMIO A MI MAMI Y A MI PAPI (dijo llorando de miedo)

Demonio: **odio que mi comida hable**

La cola del demonio azoto la cabeza de Darcy contra el pavimento provocandole una herida y perdida de conciencia

Lisa: NOOO DARCY

Demonio: **humanos son inferiores solo son comida y sus vidas no tienen nigun valor...un momento...ese olor huele a...la sangre de sparda**

el demonio vajo su cabeza y miro a lincoln con uno de sus ojos en el cual se vio reflejado lincoln

Demonio: **tu, sinduda eres tu la razon del porque estoy en este insignificante lugar**

Lincoln: no se a que te refieres

Demonio: **no trates de ocultarlo niño lo huelo en tu sangre apestas a el y tienes su cabello blanco,sin mencionar un pecuiar aroma a sangre humana pero aun asi la huelo la sangre de spada**

el demonio agarro a lincoln con su enorme mano y comenzo a reir cosa que atemorizo a los louds

Demonio: **hoy es mi dia de suerte primero me doy un vanquete de almas y ahora frente a mi esta el semi demonio sin poder que estaba buscando,cuando te devore me volvere mas fuerte y entonces yo Surtur señor de las llamas ¡gobernare el mundo de los demonios!**

Pero derrepente la cola de surtur fue cortada y solto a lincoln y libero a darcy el responsable era nadamas y nada menos que lone

Lone: vaya veo que llege justo atiempo

Lana/lola: lone (n_n)

Lincoln: gracias por venir comenzaba a pensar que no vendrias

Lone: lamento la tardanza es que me perdi

Surtur: **COMO TE ATREVES ATACAR AL GRAN SURTUR**

Lone: cierra la boca quieres

Surtur: **tu...apestas a la sangre de spada tambien reconosco esa espada...es Rebellion una de las espadas del caballero oscuro**

Lone: adivinaste Soy Lone hijo de Dante el cazador de demonios que destruyo a mundus

Surtur: **si he oido de los gemelos del caballero oscuro Dante y Virgil y de sus azañas pero dime acaso quieres morir como tu padre salvando a unas tristes criaturas inutiles como lo era tu repugnante y puta madre**

Lone estaba enojado tanto que al apretar sus manos los loud miraron como lone fruncia el ceño dandole una apariencia aterradora Lone desenfundo ambas pistolas con furia y comenzo a disparar una gran cantidad de balas a surtur mientras gritaba pero las balas rebotaban en el

Surtur: **patetico intentas matarme con armas de fuego pero yo soy fuego**

Surtur tomo a vanzilla y aplasto al peliblanco con el veiculo los louds se espantaron

Louds: LONE NO

Surtur: **je patetico al final no era mas que un tonto**

Derrepente La camioneta se movio y se levantava poco a poco hasta que se levanto a lo alto cortecia de lone cullas venas brillaban de un color morado neon incluso sus ojos azules se volvieron blancos

Lone: vas a necesitar...mas que eso para ¡Matarme!

Lone lanzo a vanzilla con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza de surtur y al momento saco ambas pistolas y disparo al tanque de gasolina haciendola explotar en la cara del mismo

Surtur:** AAAAA MIS OJOS**

Lone: no estara cegado por mucho tiempo asi que corran

Los loud hicieron caso lincoln cargo a darcy y empezaron a correr

Surtur: **maldito hibrido TE MATARE Y DEVORARE TU ALMA Y LA DE ESAS MUJERES** (dijo mientras escupia un mar de fuego de su boca)

surtur comenzo a Perseguir a los louds con una sola meta devorar sus almas

Lincoln: "bueno aqui es donde empezamos como pueden ver todo esta en nuestra contra ese demonio es mas poderoso que los que enfrento lone pero estoy seguro de que lone lo vecera cierto"

_**Tiempo presente**_

Lone estaba esquivando las llamas de Surtus con su velocidad y gracias a su transformación incompleta.

-**MALDITO DEJA DE MOVERTE**-exclamo Surtur enojado lanzando fuego.

-No gracias no quiero se sebiche-dijo Lone con gracia.

Lone esquivo otra llamarada y se lanzo con su espada contra Surtur que recivio el corte en su cara.

-**ARG MALDITO**-exclamo enojado lanzando un golpe con su mano terminando golpeando a Lone y estrellándolo con un muro.

-Au eso dolio un poco-dijo enojado Lone quitándose del muro para esquivar un gran puñetazo-"Este maldito es 10 veces mas fuerte que esos demonios que enfrente en esa pizzería... No era de esperarse que se comio muchas almas para ser mas fuerte"-pensó serio esquivando otro ataque.

-**MALDITO SPARDA**-exclamo Surtur escupiendo mucho fuego contra Lone que salto para esquivarlo.

-No puedo usar mis pistolas si eso no le afecta aparte de los ojos-se dijo esquivado otro ataque-Y no puedo acercarme mucho para usar la espada con suerte le corte la cola y Lincoln apenas sabe que es un semi demonio-se dijo esquivando otro ataque-"Y lo peor es que esta transformación se terminara pronto"-pensó serio mirando como sus venas desaparecían poco a poco-"Necesitp pensar en un plan o terminara devorándome"-pensó enojado.

_**Con los Louds.**_

Estos corrian lo mas rápido que podían lejos del lugar pero Lincoln se volteo.

-LINCOLN-exclamaron sus hermanas deteniéndose.

-No podemos dejarlo solo-dijo Lincoln viendo el incendio.

-LINCOLN VAMOS A MORIR SI ES QUE NO ESCAPAMOS-exclamo Lori preocupada por su hermanito.

-Pero-dijo Linconl algo triste.

-Y AUNQUE PUDIERAS AYUDAR NO PUEDSE HACER LO MISMO QUE LONE-grito Lynn.

-Tienes razón...-dijo Lincoln pero se volteo a sus hermanas-Cuiden a Darcy, voy a ayudar a nuestro hermano-dijo corriendo al incendio dejado a Darcy en el suelo.

-ESPERA LINCOLN-exclamaron las hermanas pero-Espera dijo ¿Nuestro?-dijeron confundidas.

**_Con Lone._**

Lone termino en el piso

Lone: ES TODO LO QUE TIENES DEMONIO DE CARICATURA

Surtur:** TE VOY A ANIQUILAR**

Voz: LONE

Lone volteo y vio a lincoln

Lone: Lincoln

surtur ataco con una gran rafaga de fuego contra lincoln

Lincoln: AAAAAH (lincoln se cubrio)

Lone agarro a lincoln y lo saco del camino esquivando el ataque de surtur

Sutur: **creen que pueden esconderse de mi solo debo reducir todo este inutil pueblo a cenizas**

Los dos estaban escondidos detras de una casa mientras lone ya no tenia las venas marcadas y de neon y sus ojos eran normales

Lone: demonios se me acabo

Lincoln: como lo hiciste sobreviviste a ser aplastado por vanzilla,eso es practicamente imposible

Lone: es una habilidad llamada Devil trigger cuando se entra en ese estado todo aumenta fuerza,velocidad,resistencia,regeneracion te vuelves practicamente invencible eso sumado al echo de que los semidemonios somo resistentes y dificiles de matar ya de porsi sin usar este poder

Lincoln: guao sabia que era resistente pero no sabia que era por eso,entonces usa esa habilidad denuevo y acaba con el

Lone: no puedo

Lincoln: ¿porque no puedes?

Lone: porque no lo domino,no esta perfeccionado y no lo controlo si asi fuera mue hubiera convertido en un demonio y hubiera aniquilado al infeliz,solo puedo entrar en un estado imperfecto por un limitado tiempo y despues de eso no puedo acerlo denuevo por horas pero con mi fuerza o sin ella esa cosa va a caer cometio el grave error de hablar de mi madre como lo hizo (dijo triste)

Lincoln: lone

Lone: olvidalo ahora no es momento de estar tan sentimental ahora corran voy a acabar con el malnacido

Lincoln: pero tus balas no le hacen nada

Lone: entonces lo hare a la vieja escuela,con esta espada y con toneladas de agallas

Lone guado sus pistolas y tomo la espada

Lone: lincoln

Lincoln: ¿si?

Lone se agacho y abrazo a lincoln

Lone: desearia que hubieramos pasado mas tiempo juntos hermanito solo convivimos 2 dias en toda nuestra vida,no pude proteger a nuestra madre de los demonios pero justo aqui voy protegerte y a los habitantes de esta ciudad si sobrevivo te llevare al devil may cry y comeremos un helado de fresas con nata de gran tamaño y comeremos una tonelada de pizza con todo salvo aceitunas pero solo en caso de que no sobreviva toma mis armas huye de aqui con tu familia vuelvete fuerte y proteje a tus hermanas que no se repita nuestro destino

Lone se separo de el, salio del escondite y vio a surtur

Lone: lamento hecho esperar, IT'S TIME TO ROCK

Lone corrio hacia donde estaba el demonio

surtur: **asi que das la cara maldito hibrido**

Lone: te acabare maldito demonio

en eso llego el resto de las hermanas loud con una darcy aun inconciente y con la cabeza endada

Lori: lincoln que paso estas bien

Lincoln: silencio lori

Lone salto evadiendo un golpe del demonio luego clavo su espada al hombro del demonio aciendo que este sangrara y gritara luego corto por su espalda pero fue atrapado por la mano de surtur y con la otra comenzo a apreatarlo pero el calvo su arma en la mano del demonio y este lo solto aterrizo y ataco a su pierna izquierda con varios cortes hizo que se incara aprovecho para lanzar una estocada en el centro del pecho haciendo que este gritara de dolor y derramara mucha sangre al separarse de el este se agarro la herida y lanzo una llamarada de su boca la cual evadio por poco pero eso fue solo una distraccion para un ataque sorpresa con un solo puñetazolo mando a rebotar contra el pavimento

Surtur:** me tienes harto miserable hibrido**

Lone: como crees que estoy yo pero ahora es hora de acabar contigo

Surtur: **¿y dime con que arma planeas eliminarme?**

Lone entonces vio que no poseia a rebellion surtur golpeo a lone estampandolo en el pavimento

Surtur: e oido que los semi demonios son mas resistentes que un humano promedio porque no lo averiguamos

Surtur siguio golpeando a lone y cada golpe llebava a lone al limite y sin tiempo para sanar al final surtur tomo a lone con sus dos manos y las apreto mientras estas se cubrian de fuego los huesos de lone se rompian con la fuerza de surtur y la piel sufria quemaduras

Lone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lincoln y las chicas estaban aterradas pues el grito era de un volumen que hizo que sufrieran dolor fantasma

Leni: Lone esta perdiendo

Lori: queria que sufriera pero no asi

Lynn: no puedo creer que este sufriendo esa clase de castigo desearia poder ayudar

Lincoln miro a todos lados y miro rebellion cerca de alli tirada cerca de un arbol quemandose lincoln armandose de valor corrio al arbol aterrando a sus hermanas lincoln evadio cada flama que habia de camino a el tomo la espada y se dirigio a la pierna de surtur el cual solo miraba a lone

Surtur: **te voy a contar algo**

Lone miro con un ojo abierto

Surtur: **me decepciona que no seas como tu padre habia oido rumores de que dante era el semidemonio mas poderoso del mundo vencio al mismisimo rey del infierno Mundus, cuando oi los rumores de que engendro hijos con una humana que amo busque pistas sobre la identidad de la humana y la descubri ayudo que me dijeran que sus engendros tenian cabello blanco, mande a todos los demonios a mi mando para matarla y luego capturarte a ti y a tus hermanos pues habia oido que si deboras el alma de un semidemonio se obtiene un gran poder y ahora tengo a dos de los hijos de dante cuando los devore a ambos sere el nuevo señor del mundo de los demonios**

Lone:...jejeje

surtur: de que te ries

Lone: perdon es que es una ironia que no lo crees de porsi eres fuerte pero nesesitabas las almas de niños para volverte invencible porque no lo podias conseguir por ti mismo eso demuestra lo patetico que eres surtur (dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona)

Surtur: **CALLATE SOLO ERES UN HIBRIDO BASTARDO** (dijo aumentando su apreton)

Lincoln clavo la espada en la pantorrilla de surtur cosa que hizo soltar a lone surtur enojado tomo al resposable y la causa de su dolor

Surtur: **miserable niño tienes agallas lo reconosco pero esto se acabo**

Surtur estrello el cuerpo de lincoln contra el pavimento y con ira y odio tomo y clavo a rebellion en el cuerpo de lincoln este termino desmallado Las hermanas del peliblanco menor contemplaron esto con horror incluso lucy tenia una expresion de horror al er a lincoln sangrar

Louds: LINCOLN

surtur **escucho ese grito y vio a las louds**

Lone: tontas devieron huir cuando tenian oportunidad (dijo adolorido)

Surtur: **perfecto primero me dare un vanquete de almas y luego los devorare a ambos Hibridos**

Surtur fue por las louds,mientras lone se quedo junto con lincoln

Lone: lincoln...despierta, surtur no te pudo matar tan facil

Lincoln no reaccionaba

Lone: te dije*uhg* que un semidemonio no muere tan facil...nuestro padre fue apuñalado en el pecho por varias espadas,Recibio el ataque simultaneo de cuatro guadañas y su cuerpo fue empalado por varias agujas y sobrevivio

Lola/Lana: AAAAAAAA

Surtur atrapo a las gemelas y las acerco a su cara

Surtur:** almas gemela sin duda voy a disfrutar el sabor**

Lone: diablos...ya no tengo nada de fuerza...lincoln perdoname...no pude protegerte o a tu familia todavia soy debil

Lola/lana: LINCOLNNNN

Derrepente las venas de lincoln brillaron de naranja neon su cuerpo entonces brillo completamente y cambio ahora el cuerpo de lincoln sufrio una transformacion ahora su cuerpo era color negro tenia su iconica camisa naranja rasgada sus ojos se volvieron amarillos la zona de la cintura para abajo tenian partes de color naranja eso incluian las piernas lo mas sorprendente es que estaba de pie y aun con rebelion clavada en su pecho

Nota del autor: (es el Devil trigger de dante cuando usa a revellion en devil may cry 3 solo que del tamaño de un niño)

lone: no puede ser (dijo con sorpresa)

el lincoln demonizado corrio a una velocidad rapida trepo por la mitad de la cola de surtur que aun estaba unida a su cuerpo trepando por la espalda luego salto a dos metros tomo el mango de la espada removio la espada y aterrizo clavandola en el hombro de surtur aciendo que este soltara a las gemelas el lincoln demoniado puso la espada en su espalda, se lanzo y atrapo a ambas las cuales al verlo se espantaron y apartaron al igual que las otras loud

-¿Linconl?-preguntaron todas.

Lincoln sin decir nada se lanzo contra el demonio.

-**Maldito Sparda**-dijo enojado tratando de atácarlo pero Lincoln lo esquivaba de un lado a otro a una velocidad sobre humana-**MALDITO**-exclamo enojado pero sintió un gran dolor y vio su brazo volar por los aires.

Lincoln le habia rebanado su brazo para después correr a otra velocidad impresionante a su otro brazo y se lo revano.

-**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**-exclamo de dolor Surtur.

Pero después su mandibula fue cortada por la espada de Lincoln dejando solo la parte de arriba.

-**Muere**-dijo Linconl con una voz combinada de demonio y la suya para después clavarle la espada en la cabeza y caer en picada al suelo revanando a Surtur a la mitad y este callo al suelo muerto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y en especial Lone.

Lincoln solo callo al suelo inconciente.

**_Lejos de ahí_**.

Se podía ver a unos jóvenes estando en las sombras sin decir nada hasta que.

-Parece que el heredero del gran maestro ha despertado-dijo un chico que era una silueta negra.

-No lo digas ya he sentido una vez este instinto asesino y no cabe duda es el-dijo la otra silueta.

-POr muchos años escondidos ahora debe renacer de sus cenizas, el nuevo heredero de Sparda Lincoln de Sparda, debe tomar el puesto de su padre-dijo una silueta femenina con otra.

-Si no cabe duda estoy seguro que Lone esta con el, solo es cosa suya si traer al niño aquí para que conosca a los que siempre les fueron leales a su padre-dijo el mismo chico y los otros se quedaron callados.

**_Volviendo con los Louds._**

Lincoln comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Lincoln: Hay que paso siento como si hubiera una paliza de lynn

Lola/lana: LINCOLN

Las dos gemelas se estrellaron contra chico mientras lloraban

Lincoln: que lola,lana que paso (O_O)

Luna: que va a pasar chico te conertiste en un demonio

Lincoln: ¿que un demonio?

Lucy: si te convertiste en un demonio justo despuesd de que surtur te clavara la espada de lone en el pecho incluso tome una foto (dijo mostrandole una foto de el)

Lincoln:...AHORA LO RECUERDO ¿deverdad ese soy yo?

Lone: asi es, es un devil trigger completo

Lone estaba frente a los louds luchando por mantenerse depie

Lori: lone

Lone: hola pinpollo ¿me extrañaste? *ugh*

Lincoln: lone

Lincoln se levanto y fue a ayudar a lone

Lincoln: ¿estas bien?

Lone tomo a rebellion y la uso para mantenerse en pie

Lone: estoy bien,y muy sorprendido de que mi hemano menor consiguiera despertar su devil trigger en medio de la batalla a tan joven edad,sin entrenamiento y uno completo esto sinduda es un duro golpe a mi ego jajaja *ugh*

leni: ¿estas bien?

Lynn: si deverdad que te dieron una paliza

Lone: aparte de que tengo cada hueso del cuerpo roto, quemaduras de tercer grado y una posible contucion me siento como un millon de dolares pero ¿como esta la niña por la que se arriesgaron a entrar a este incendio? (dijo mirando a darcy quien en estos momentos estaba en la espalda luna)

Lucy: darcy esta viva pero inconciente,recibio un duro golpe puede que quede inconciente Semanas

Lisa: me siento mal por mi culpa darcy esta herida debi dejarla entrar asi entonces...entonces

Lisa derramaba larimas al ver a su amiga herida

Lone: aunque la hubieras dejado entrar a tu casa surtur hubiera atacado igual, y hablando de el diablo (dijo mirando el cuerpo mutilado de surtur) su alma me podria ser util

Lincoln: ¿el alma de surtur util?

Lone con dificultad alzo el brazo y lo estiro a los restos de surtur de los cuales salio una esfera roja gigante la esfera fue directo a el derrepente esta se transformo en una espada larga roja estilo nordico, la emuñadura parecia la cara de surtur en la hoja tenia unas runas que literalmente se traducia como "el fuego del ragnarok" y en su cintura estaba una funda roja y los restos se habian desanecido en cenizas que el viento disipo

Lone: genial una espada nueva

La espada se cubrio de fuego y eso sorprendio a los louds

Lone: y tiene poderes de fuego increible

Luan: chispas esa espada esta que arde jajajaja entendiste

Lincoln: ¿de donde salio esa arma?

Lone: te acuerdas que te dije que los demonios devoran almas humanas y de demonios para aumentar su fuerza bueno nosotros tenemos una habilidad similar cuando derrotamos a un demonio poderoso al que denominamos Demonio alfa su alma queda atras y podemos absorverla para obtener habilidades nuevas o armas esta espada es una manifestacion fisica del alma de surtur esta es una arma demoniaca

Lone guardo el arma en su funda apagando las llamas

Lucy: increible

Lynn: no me parece justo que te quedes con el premio lincoln derroto a surtur

derrepente una camioneta aparecio y de ella salieron los padres de los chicos loud con lily los cuales se acercaron a ellos preocupados

Lynn sr: ¿estan bien? ¿no les paso nada?

Lana: estamos bien

Rita: bien ahora no siento remordimiento a decir esto ¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS DE POR VIDA! ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE TOMAR A VANZILLA PARA IR DIRECTO A UN INCENDIO! ¡PUDIERON MORIR! (dijo con una furia que hacian ver a surtur como un animatronico de feria barato)

Leni: pero rescatamos a darcy y lone nos mantuvo alejados del peligro

Rita y el señor lynn vieron al joven de pelo blanco herido y quemado junto a su hijo

rita: ¿tu eres lone cierto?

Lone: podemos continuar en otro lugar el humo se esta volviendo una molestia para las niñas

Lynn sr: esta bien ¿donde esta vanzilla?

Lone: emm como que el demonio que provoco el inciendo intento aplastarme con ella y como que se la arroje y le dispare en el tanque de gasolina (dijo señalando a una quemada y carbonizada vanzilla)

Lynn sr: NOOOOOOO PORQUE RECIEN LE HABIA CAMBIADO EL ACEITE

Lone: ya calmese quiere le pedire a morrison que pague la reparacion *Agh*

Rita: ¿que te paso?

Lone: nada esto es lo normal para mi solo una buena noche de sueño y sanare

Rita: dejame ver

Rita examino las heridas y quemaduras del cazador de demonios

Rita: deberias ir con nosotros te curare esas heridas

Lone: me niego

Rita: porfavor no me gusta verte con esas horribles heridas

Lone solo miro a la mujer a los ojos y miro esa preocupacion que solo una madre tenia a su hijo

Lone:...deacuerdo pero vamonos ya, no quiero dar explicaciones de porque tengo armas a las autoridades

Los louds motaron la camioneta y fueron a su casa en el camino se encontraron con los bomberos y la policia quienes estaban buscando personas y apagando el incendio cuando llegaron todos vajaron lone recibio la ayuda de leni y luna en cuanto a darcy ella fue llevada por lori al entrar a casa luna y leni pusieron a lone en el sofa y lori puso a darcy en la cama de leni, lone se quito la gabardina y chaleco tactico con dificultad y cuando se quito ambos se horrorizaron por la cantidad de heridas y forunculos resultado de las quemaduras la señora loud comenzo a buscar tratamientos lo lo unico que no se quito fueron los pantalones y un collar como el de lincon solo que con una gema morada

Lone: señora loud no tiene que preocuparse por mi,solo revienteme los foronculos

Rita: seguro

Lone: confie en mi

Lynn sr: bien ire por algo para la sangre

Lisa: y yo por los rayos x

Lola/lana: vendas nesesitamos vendas

rita comenzo a romper los forunculos soltando sangre y pus al terminar cubrieron el cuerpo con gasa y vendas lisa saco unos rayos x y revelo que practicamente todos sus huesos estaban rotos

lincoln: ¿no te duele?

Lone: si me duele pero estare bien

Lisa: ¿que hay de darcy?

Lone: vivira pero creo que no va a despertar pronto lo mejor que pueden hacer es cuidar de ella

Rita: y sus padres deben estar preocupados

Lisa: mama ese demonio se deboro a los padres de Darcy

Rita: ESO ES HORRIBLE pobre niña,bueno sacare el colchon inflable para lone

Lone: no es necesario el sofa es muy comodo denle el colchon a la niña

Rita: deacuerdo, bien si nesesitas algo dinos

Lone: gracias señora loud

Rita y el señor loud se fueron a la cocina

-Se nota que tienea una gran familia-dijo lone a Lincoln.

-Gracias Lone-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Para serte sincero te tengo envidia-dijo Lone.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lincolm confundido.

-Olvidalo solo es que me alegra que te cuidaran bien-dijo Lone con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lincoln-Si no hay problemas ¿Como eran papa y mama?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Eran unas leyendas en cazar demonios que te diga eran los mejores de entre todos-dijo Lone.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Que pensaste que soy el unico caza demoniod? No mi querido hermano hay mas y los conoceras pronto-dijo Lone.

-Guau-dijo Lincoln.

-No te preocupes te dare las explicaciones que quieras-dijo Lone.

-Esta bien-Lincoln vio a Lone-¿Como eran papa y mama cuando naciste?-pregunto Lincoln.

_**(Fin del capitulo)**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**nada es gratis  
**

era una mañana tormentosa los loud se levantaron y como siempre fueron al baño para comenzar otro dia y sacarse el mal gusto del dia anterior bueno salvo por la pequeña lily que no vio nada cuando lori iba a abrir la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada

¿?: ya salgo

Lori: ¿Lone? ¿estas bañandote?

lone: si necesitaba un baño

Leni: ¿pero y tus heridas?

Lone salio del baño con sus pantalones,una toalla sobre los hombros y el collar de plata con la gema morada las chicas se impresionaron porque ya no tenia heridas de quemaduras pero mas se ruborizaron por los musculos del peliblanco mayor

Lone: bien es todo sullo

Chicas: ba,ba,ba,ba (O/_/O)

Lincoln: ¿que le paso a tus heridas?

Lone: no te lo dije antes los semi demonios nos regeneramos rapido aun sin el devil trigger pero varia segun la herida,con heridas leves me regeneraria al instante,con heridas moderadas una hora,pero al recibir tanto castigo como lo hice ayer me toma algo de tiempo creo que unas 9 horas

Lori: genial asi lo recordare para la proxima vez que lincoln me haga enojar

Lone: alto alli ricura aun siendo un semi demonio existe un limite para el castigo que podemos recibir por ejemplo si lo decapitan, le arrancan el corazon o si lo hacen pedazos se muere,asi que cuidado con intentar cosas peligrosas

Lori: deja de llamarme asi yo tengo un novio asi que ni lo intentes galan de pacotilla (Ò/_/Ó)

Lone: nah solo te fastidio la verdad prefiero a las que tienen mas carisma y pechochidad

Lori: eres un...

Lola: ¡atras lori! deja al lindo lone en paz (dijo haciendo ojos tiernos con un rubor lijero)

Lana: ¡atras lola! (ò_ó)

Lone: ignorare eso oye lincoln no hagas planes para mañana porque tu y yo saldremos

Lincoln: salir ¿a donde?

Lone: al devil may cry no te acuerdas ayer te prometi que comeriamos un helado de nata con fresas y pizza si sobrevia a surtur

Luan: porfavor no hables de ese demonio aun me aterra el recuerdo

Lynn: bien señor musculos ya vete tenemos que bañarnos

Lone: estos musculos son el resultado de duro entrenamiento y de luchar con demonios durante años niñita, de hecho yo era igual que lincoln a esa edad tal vez si lincoln tiene suerte y entrena tendra los mismos musculos

Lone se fue por las escaleras y bajo a la sala

lincoln: valla asi que no siempre fue fuerte...emm chicas ¿les pasa algo?

Las chicas loud estaban viendo a lincoln sonrojadas pues en vez de mirar al niño miraban una version madura de el con una gabardina naranja abierta con su collar de plata y unos musculos tonificados

Chica: ba,ba,ba,ba,ba (O/_/O)

Lincoln: deaaaacuerdo sino les molesta me ire a bañar no tardo

Lynn: ¿que acaba de pasarnos? (o_o)

Lola: no lo se

al terminar de bañarse las hermanas y lincoln bajaron en donde estaba lone con su ropa viendo las noticias en la television

Reportera: "la lluvia a cesado por el momento pero aun asi se aconseja tener sus paraguas a mano en otras noticias la causa del incendio sigue siendo desconocida sin embargo la policia y los bomberos reportaron un monton de huesos apilados en un auto aplastado los huesos estan quemados y sin ropa alguna se estan llevando acabo pruebas de adn para dar con las identidades de los fallecidos pero la matricula del auto pertenece a la familia homandollar,se cree que toda la familia homandollar murio en el incendio"

Lisa: cambia eso porfavor

lone cambio el canal

Lone: dime ¿como esta la niña?

Lisa: sus signos vitales estan estables pero aun no esta despierta

Lincoln: dale tiempo despertara cuando menos te des cuenta (dijo acariciando la cabeza de lisa)

lisa se apeno cuando lincoln hizo eso derrepente un fuerte ruido se escucho detras de la puerta los señores loud salieron de la cocina

¿?: LONE SE QUE ESTAS ALLI

Luna: amigo quien esta haciendo ese ruido

Lone: es liby

Rita: ¿liby?

derrepente la puerta de la casa fue destruida y alli estaba una chica vistiendo una gabardina turquesa una camisa rosa con corazon roto dibujado, tenia una falda de mezclilla con calzas un cabello largo y blanco, unos pendientes en forma de estrella y tenia una espada su empuñadura tienia la forma de una cabeza de dragon con 2 alas con la boca abierta donde se encuentra la hoja de la espada con el mango con diseños de un remolino que conecta con un craneo en la parte inferior cabe decir que no se veia muy feliz no se veia muy feliz

niña: eres un completo tonto (ò_ó)

Lone: tambien me alegra verte liby (dijo con sarcasmo)

La chica se enojo mucho y cargo contra el, lone tomo a rebellion bloqueo la espada de la niña, los louds loud se aterraron con la accion de la niña

Lone: haces demaciado escandalo Liby

chica: NO ME DIGAS ASI

Lincoln: ¡que esta pasando aqui!

La chica vio a lincoln y solto la espada

Chica: no...lo...creo ERES TU

la chica corrio y derribo a lincoln en un abrazo fuerte

Chica: no puedo creer que seas tu

Lincoln: ¿te conosco?

Chica: no oficialmente pero vinimos juntos a este mundo (n_n)

Lincoln: ¿que?

La chica se levanto y saco de su camisa un collar de plata con una gema de color turquesa

Chica: me llamo liberty Sparda soy tu hermana gemela (n_n)

Lincoln: ¿Liberty? ¡Gemela! (O_o)

Liberty: pues si ¿como esperabas que me llamara? ¿linka? porfavor el señor solitario aqui presente decidio que nuestros nombres fueran referencias estado unidences a ti te llamo lincoln por el presidente lincoln y a mi liberty por la idea de libertad por la cual fue fundada este pais

Lola/lana: ¿una gemela?

liberty: pues claro el cabello blanco es la prueba toda la desendencia de sparda nace con el cabello blanco ademas tenemos estos collares de plata pura que son un regalo de nacimiento de nuestra madre y padre sin esto cualquier otro con cabello blanco o es viejo,es alvino o tiene canicie prematura

¿?: **sin mencionar la tendencia a causar desastres ese es un distintivo de la herencia spada**

Lori: de donde vino eso

Liberty: es alastor

Lisa: ¿Alastor?

Liberty levanto la espada

liberty: esta es mi espada alastor un arma viviente

Alastor: **que hay mortales**

Leni: uuuuu una espada magica

Alastor: **no soy magica mocosa soy un gran demonio del rayo que tristemente fue convertido en esta arma**

Lynn sr: ¿una espada parlante? claro tenia que ser

Liberty: alastor porque siempre eres un gruñon

Alastor: vive unos dosmil años como una espada y luego dime como te sientes al saber que terminaste en las manos de una mocosa,tu padre almenos sabia como usar todo mi poder

Lucy:objetos demoniacos parlantes es el mejor dia de mi vida

Liberty:...alejate de mi rarita, goticos y emos sinceramete los odio

lincoln: oye no puedes ablarle asi nisiquiera la conoces

Liberty: no nesecito conocerla se todo de su cultura,escribe poemas melancolicos en un libro,tiene un ataud y duerme en el,siente que es la victima de todo lo malo en el mundo,actuan todo depresivos apesar de tener una linda vida y una linda familia, si tuvieran una vida de mierda y una familia rota lo entenderia pero porfavor,hacer sesiones espiritistas y lo que me mas me asquea de los goticos es que intentan convocan a los demonios,por suerte sus intentos no funcionan porque no tienen lo real a mano

Luna: oye mi hermana nunca convocaria a esas cosas ¿o no lucy?

Lucy:...suspiro lo confieso e intentado llamar a los demonios una que otra vez

Liberty: JA SE LOS DIJE yo nunca me equivoco

Lucy: suspiro

Lynn: oye no puedes venir aqui y insultarnos asi

Liberty: ¿quieres pelear? solo eres una tipica deportista sin cerbro que cree que la suerte mueve el mundo yo soy soy una semi demonio tus oportuniades de derrotarme 0 exacto

Lynn: ya veras como te acabo pendeja

Rita jalo las orejas de ambas niñas las cuales comenzaron a quejarse

Rita: USTEDES DOS PAREN EN ESTE INSTANTE

lynn: pero mama ella nos esta insultando

Rita: NO ES EXCUSA TU TEMPERAMENTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR SALIENDOSE DE CONTROL ASI Y TU (dijo mirando a liberty) no dejare que vengas y hagas lo que te plasca y menos hablar mal de mis hijos entendido

Liberty: no me puede hablar asi ni darme ordenes y sabe porque humana,porque yo no soy su hija y usted tampoco es mi mama

Liberty se solto y se sobo la oreja y miro molesta a la señora loud

Liberty: al demonio con ustedes mi asunto aqui es contigo lone

Lone: ¿que hice ahora? (dijo mirandola con fastido)

Liberty: morrison me lo dijo no cobraste lo del trabajo anterior es mas gastaste para mandar a reparar una van hecha pedasos asi nunca pagaremos las deudas solo aumentan

Lincoln: ¿deudas?

Liberty: nuestro querido padre no solo nos dejo como herencia poderes,armas y su neogocio nos dejo varias deudas que junto en sus años por sus apuestas perdidas

Lana: hay porfavor no puede ser tanto

Lynn: ¿si porque que tanto podrian dever?

Lone escrivio en un papel la deuda cuando lo mostro todos se quedaron de piedra

Lisa: no crei ver tantos ceros juntos (O_o)

Lola: con eso compro un castillo en escocia y joyas reales (O_O)

Luna: hermanos con eso compraria la disquera de mick swagger (o_o)

Lone/liberty: que mal gusto tienes

Luna: oigan (ò_ó)

Lincoln: ¿y eso es lo que dante devia con sus apuestas? (o_o)

Liberty: lo que nos falta por pagar (liberty escrivio la otra suma) esta es la cantidad que devia papa antes de que retomaramos el negocio familiar

Los loud se pusieron palidos al ver la cantidad sin adulterar

Lynn sr: dios mio eso es mas dinero que el que tiene el rey midas

Lori: no puede ser

Luan: chiiis abia oido de deudas eternas pero esto es una payasada y mira que te lo dio yo

Lone: sip todo el dinero que conseguimos se los pagamos a los deudores, pagamos las deudas y compramos comida no podemos pagar gustos caros

Liberty: por eso me enoje cuando morrison me dijo que en ves del pago pago nuestras deudas en la pizzeria la heladeria y claro cuando me dio estos pendientes sabes que el dinero es nuestra prioridad,DEBISTE DEJAR A UN LADO TU CORAZON DE POLLO Y COBRARLES A ESOS PADRES POR ENCONTRAS LOS RESTOS PODRIDOS DE SUS VASTAGOS EN VEZ DE COMPRA PENDIENTES

Lone: entonces ¿porque conservsate los pendientes?

Liberty sudo frio y se quedo de estatica

Liberty: porque...creo que incluso yo meresco cosas lindas de vez en cuando (dijo con un ligero rubor de verguenza y aciendo puchero)

Lone: aja si y como llegastes

Liberty: use el autobus el devil may cry esta en la ciudad y no puedo pedirle a morrison que me lleve el es quien nos consige los trabajos

Lincoln: ese tal morrison ¿es algo asi como su tutor legal?

Lone: es el viejo manager de papa el paga algunas de nuestras deudas y nos consige trabajo y ahora debo pedirle que arregle la puerta que rompiste

Los dos peliblancos agenos a la familia loud fueron invitados a comer el desayuno con ellos

Liberty: Gracias por el desayuno ¿cuanto es?

Rita: no es nada liberty

Liberty arugo la cara de molestia

Liberty: escuche señora loud no queremos la piedad de nadie y menos que la deuda aumente solo diganos cuanto y se lo daremos del proximo trabajo de exterminio

Lincoln: liberty calmate quieres es gratis

Liberty rompio el tenedor con su mano

Liberty: nada en esta vida es gratis

¿?: ¡lincoln estas bien! la puerta estaba cortada a la mitad

Clyde el mejor amigo de lincoln entro a la casa y de eso paso a la cocina donde encontro a los louds y a los peliblancos semidemonios comiendo sin ninguna arma pues las habian ocultado debajo de la mesa

Clyde: huy lo lamento no sabia que tenian visita

Lincoln: clyde bueno ellos...ellos

Lone: somos los primos de lincoln de europa mi nombre es lone la niña alli es liberty

Liberty: es un placer (n_n)

Clyde: raro lincoln no me dijo que tenia primos en europa

Lone: pues los tiene o no lincoln

Lincoln:...aaaa claro si son nuestros primos

Clyde: ya veo bueno bienvenidos lamento que hayan venido en una tragedia ayer hubo un incendio de causas desconocidas

Liberty: algun pobre pendejo que dejo el gas abierto

Clyde: lenguaje porfavor hay una bebe presente

Liberty: que delicadito se nota que eres el tipico ñoño debilucho que no puede inflar ni un globo

clyde: OYE no tenias que decirme asi, a todo esto porque vinieron a royalwoods

Lone: nos mudamos por negocio oi que hay buenas oportunidades en mi campo laboral ademas liby queria pedirle un autografo a nuestro primo y al tio lynn

Todos: ¿autografo?

Lone: liby adora ese programa de concursos leyendas el templo escondido tiene una foto de cada concursante y del presentador kirk frogg autografiada cuando supo que nos mudabamos aqui se emociono y quiso pedir sus autografos

Liberty: _si no hubiera testigos te clavaria a alastor en la pelvis_

Clyde: no puedo creerlo amigo oiste eres famoso en europa

Lincoln: si bueno clyde porque estas aqui

Clyde: bueno despues del susto de anoche pense que podiamos ir a gus comida y juegos

Lincoln: no se clyde es que no me siento con ganas

Clyde: bueno podriamos jugar juegos aqui

Lincoln entonces reaciono si clyde descubria las armas de lone o oia a la espada viviente de liberty seguro entraria en panico total

Lincoln: pensandolo bien talves tengas razon no deberia quedarme en casa todo el dia

Lone: liby ve con ellos

Liberty: no ¿que?

Lone: adelante te gustan los videojuegos en especial los shooter

Liberty: no tengo dinero ademas sabes que yo O.A.L.H

Lincoln: tranquila liberty yo pago

Lone: ademas tienes que socializar con otros niños no te pido que hagas amigos pero socializa

Liberty se sintio un poco mal al oir que pagaba el pero igual se fueron

Lone: enserio lo lamento señora loud liberty es...puede ser un poco...Cabezota

Leni: osea que se le agranda la cabeza

Lisa: no leni sinifica que liberty es testaruda

Lone: pero se debe a una buena razon...antes de que me encontrara con liby ella paso por cosas horribles

Lynn: ¿cosas horribles?

Lana: pero ella tiene poderes y armas

Lone: eso sucedio hace dos años antes de que siquiera empuñara a alastor o fuera conciente de su herencia demonica,en esos dias liberty no tenia casa ni familia adoptiva crecio en un orfanato durante cinco años hasta que el banco lo embaro y lo cerro todos los niños fueron enviados a diferentes orfanatos por desgracia ella termino en uno donde los niños eran tratados como personal de limpieza hasta que escapo a los seis, ella vivia en la calle desprotegida y sin nadie a su lado cada dia era una tortura,todos los dias pedia comida pero las personas la sacaban a patadas,siempre penso que nadie la queria que fue un error y muchas veces intento acabar con todo

Lola: ¿acabar con todo?

Rita: no me dias que se quiso

Lone: quitarse la vida si lo intento pero gracias a la resistencia y regeneracion acelerada de los semi-demonios sobrevivio a todos sus intentos pensando que ni el cielo ni el infierno la querian,de los tres a ella le toco la peor parte despues de todo su dolor no fue provocado por los demonios fue provocado por los humanos

_**mientras con los chicos**_

Los tres habian llegado a gus comida y juegos y al entrar vieron a algunos niños jugar de su edad jugar juegos

Liberty: hay muchas personas (dijo incomoda)

Lincoln: ¿que pasa liberty?

Liberty: no me gustan las mutitudes

¿?: Lincoln

una chica de mechones purpura y ropa de rockera aparecio

Lincoln: hola tabby

Tabby: chico hacia tiempo que no hablabamos

Lincoln: si pero es que bueno e estado ocupado en los ultimos dias de escuela

tabby miro a liberty

Tabby: oye quien es ella luce como una version niña de ti

Lincoln: ella es mi prima de europa liberty se mudo junto a su hermano por trabajo

Tabby: Mucho gusto en conocerte liberty,los amigos de lincoln son mis amigos (dijo sacudiendo con energia la mano de la chica)

Liberty: si...es un gusto (dijo con incomodidad)

Tabby: ¿pasa algo? luces un poco palida

Liberty: es que...yo

Clyde: tranquila se que puede ser duro ser la nueva en la ciudad

Tabby: si no te preocupes ya conoces a tres y si quieres conosco a otras tres amigas que con gusto te presentare

Liberty: gracias

Tabiby fue a otro lado del salon mientras Lincoln fue por las fichas clyde tomo unas cuantas y las coloco en su bolsillo lincoln le ofrecio a su hermana pero ella al ver las fichas se empeso tensar liberty tomo algunas fichas

lincoln: bueno clyde que quieres jugar

Clyde: ire a ganar voletos para comprale un regalo a lori

Lincoln: bien liberty y yo iremos a ver que podemos jugar

lincoln y liberty pasaron por las maquinas de juegos pero ella se sentia incomoda

Lincoln: dime que quieres jugar

Liberty: yo quiero jugar un juego Shooter

Lincoln: ¿shooter? bueno hay uno

lincoln guio a liberty a la maquina donde estaba jugando un chico pelirojo junto a dos chicos de mayor tamaño

Lincoln: rayos debemos irnos

Liberty: ¿porque?

maquina: game over

Chico: maldicion ya no me queda fichas

El chico volteo y miro a los peliblancos

Chico: vaya pero si es mi viejo amigo larry no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte

Lincoln: mi nombre es lincoln chandelr aprendetelo de una buena vez

Chandelr: sujetenlo

Los chicos agarraron al peliblanco

Chandelr: sabes me siento muy molesto te regale a ti y a tu amigo nerd dos entradas para la mejor fiesta de la vida y como pagaron mi generocidad prefirieron estar aqui limpiando baños

Chandelr golpeo a lincoln en el estomago

Chandelr: saben que dijeron los chicos de la escuela cuando se supo que dos de mis invitados prefirieron limpiar un baño aqui

Lincoln: tenia que hacerlo mi hermana no merecia faltar a su noche especial por mi culpa ademas no eras mi amigo solo me utilizaste para conseguir cosas gratis

Chandelr: cierra la boca (ò_ó)

Liberty: ¡Dejalo en paz!

Chandelr:...valla miren una version mas afeminada de larry,largo niña o te tocara una paliza

Liberty: si no dejas a lincoln remedo de brabucon te voy a cobrar la paliza de tu vida

Chandelr y los chicos se rieron pero fue que uno de los matones recibio una patada en su cara cortecia de la pierna estirada de liberty el maton solto a lincoln y callo desmallado el otro recibio un codazo en las costillas y un puntapie en las bolas aciendo que este callera al piso chandelr asustado comenzo a retroceder

Liberty: es hora de pagara los golpes que le diste a lincoln con intereses

Chandelr: no espera no puedes cobrarme con golpes

Liberty: nada en la vida es gratis y me asegurare de que nunca lo olvides pagaras dolor con dolor (dijo tronandose los nudilos y con una expresion sin vida)

Liberty golpeo a chandelr hasta que sangro el pobre estaba pidiendo piedad pero liberty estaba ciega por la furia cuando hiba a dar el ultimo golpe lincoln detuvo a liberty la cual miro a lincoln con furia

Lincoln: LIBERTY ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE SI SIGUES ASI LO MATARAS

Liberty: NO AUN NO TERMINO DE COBRARLE

Lincoln: PORFAVOR DETENTE

La mirada de liberty paso a hacerse mas suave y vio con miedo su mano manchada con sanrgre al ver a su alrededor vio a las personas mirandola no aguanto mas y salio corriendo del local

Clyde: ¿lincoln que paso?

tabby: tu prima se volvio salvaje se que chandelr es un patan pero hay limites

Lincoln: no estoy seguro,pero tengo que averiguarlo

Lincoln se fue del local y busco a liberty luego oyo los sollosos en la parte de atras fue cuando encontro a liberty con la cara en las rodillas

Liberty: lo lamento Brother perdi el control

Lincoln: liberty ¿porque actuaste asi?

Liberty: Lincoln no me siento comoda entre humanos

Lincoln: pero si ahora no pareces incomoda

Liberty: eres mi hermano y un semi demonio no me incomodarias nunca pero cuando se trata de los demas humanos...no puedo soportarlo y es que...odio a los seres humanos,salvo algunos pocos como morrison que se ganaron mi confianza

Lincoln: ¿odias a los humanos?

Liberty: los humanos son peroes que los demonios, los demonios en su mayoria tienen una naturaleza malvada pero rara vez uno muestra piedad o arrepentimiento como nuestro abuelo pero los humanos,al tener libre alvedrio son peores porque eligen el mal por razones totalmente egoistas o simplemente por nada, ¡no puedo confiar en los humanos! ellos...ellos

Lincoln: que te hicieron las personas

Liberty:...(;_;)

en la casa loud

Lori: LA VIOLARON (OAO)

Leni: eso es horrible

Luna: pero si es una niña

lana/lola: ¿que es violar?

Lisa: creo que tu y lola deben abstenerse de esta conversacion

Lynn sr: es cierto vallan a su cuarto esto es cosa de adultos y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso

Las cinco hermanas menores se fueron a sus habitaciones

Rita: ¿como es posible? ¿Como dejaste que eso pasara?

Lone: como dije fue hace dos años antes de que la encontrara me lo dijo todo,una mujer le ofrecio comida sin exigir nada a cambio y ella acepto la comida sin dudar,pero lo que no sabia era que la comida tenia un potente somnifero que la noqueo cuando ella desperto tenia esposas y nada mas no llevava ninguna prenda y fue subastada como si fuera un objeto cualquiera estuo alli todo un dia antes de que la encontrara

Devuelta con ambos peliblancos

Lincoln: Eso es horrible

Liberty: el recuerdo aun me persigue en mis pesadillas (dijo mientras ocultaba mas el rostro)

Por la cabeza de Liberty pasaron imágenes de ella de chica intentando escapar de unos humanos, pero en su escapada callo al piso y los humanos se le acercaron con caras muy tenebrosas haciendo que la chica tiemble de miedo y quiera llorar, para después.

-No quiero recordarlo-dijo Liberty sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-TRanquila lo entiendo y lo lamento también-dijo Lincoln mirando a su hermana gemela.

-Creeme que cuando te digo que no te debes confiar mucho de los humanos solo de los son tu familia-dijo Liberty seria.

-Yoooo lo pensare-dijo Lincoln tocándose la nuca.

-Además-dijo Liberty viendo que perdió en un juego-ESO FUE TRAMPA-exclamo enojada.

Lincoln sudo al ver eso.

-Si lo que digas-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero en eso siente una brisa extraña.

-"¿Que es esto?"-se pregunto al sentir la rara vibración de su cuerpo y miro a su alrededor-"¿Estare enfermo?"-pensó un poco confundido.

-¿Te pasa algo Lincoln?-pregunto Clyde.

-No no me pasa nada, creo que solo frio-dijo Lincoln abrazándose un poco.

-Pero es soleado y no hace frio-dijo Clyde confundido.

-Solo es un presentimiento vale-dijo Lincoln mirando a su amigo.

devuelta a la casa loud

La familia loud escucho impactada la historia

Rita: esto es demasiado nesecito sentarme

Lone: si hubiera dado con la localizacion de liberty antes entonces ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por nada de eso,cuando le dije que eramos semi demonio decidio no guardar rencor a los hombres,en vez de eso le guarda rencor a los humanos porque los humanos de ambos generos la trataron mal, y no solo eso ella ve con malos ojos a los que pretenden regalar cosas una vez casi mata a un padre de familia por intentar regalarle un helado a su hijo si no hubiera interferido el estaria muerto,cuando encontre a liberty no dude en asesinar a los desgraciados y de paso recuperar el collar que le quitaron a liberty

Lynn padre: pero ella sabe que no todo los humanos son malos o si

Lone: no le interesa ella odia a los humanos que se encuentran mucho antes de conocerlos de hecho me sorprende que solo se pusiera agresiva con lucy y lynn,morrison es el unico humano que conosco que no odia...bueno ademas de laidy y su moesta hija

Leni: ¿laidy?

Lone: vieja amiga de papa una caza demonios humana

Lori: hay cazadores de demonios humanos

Lone: no te sorprendas linda te sorprenderias de cuantos cazadores de demonios existen

_** Devuelta al aracade**_

Lincoln volvio a sentir esa sensacion y salio por la puerta trasera del arcade

Lincoln: porque no puedo quitarme esa sensacion

¿?: ¡cuidado!

Liberty salio de la nada y empujo a lincoln el muro de la parte de atras se rompio en pedazos mientras los gritos de los niños

Lincoln: ¿que fue eso?

Liberty: un demonio y porpoco te arranca la cabeza

Lincoln: ¡clyde y el resto de los chicos estan en peligro!

Lincoln corrio entrando por el aujero del local

Liberty: espera...tonto

Lincoln vio que al demonio el cual era de gran tamaño, parecia un reptil gigante en todo su cuerpo abia escamas y tenia grades colmillos y garras estaba inspencionando el area de entre las maquinas destruidas se asomaron un asustado clyde y una aterrada Tabby

Clyde: chicos no devieron volver esa cosa salio de la nada y comenzo a atacar a las personas

Tabby: nos quedamos atorados entre estas maquinas no pudimos escapar

Liberty vio a los alrededores y noto camaras de seguridad

Liberty: no hay ninguna camara viendonos directamente y la puerta y ventana estan bloqueadas...perfecto

Liberty saco de su gabardina dos pistolas de color rosa y turquesa, con presicion disparo a las camaras destrullendolas

Liberty: listo asi no habra evidencias fotografica talvez alastor no pruebe sangre pero pink saphire y mophin lo disfrutaran

Lincoln: ¿tambien tienes dos de esas?

Liberty: es el estilo basico de nuestra familia dos pistolas una espada

el demonio se lanzo al ataque pero fue rapidamente esquivado por liberty en cuanto a lincoln el lo esquivo torpemente liberty comenzo a disparar al demonio con presicion causandole pequeños oyos

Liberty: es resistente

Liberty fue golpeada por el demonio aciendola chocar contra una maquina de juegos

Liberty: rayos me confie

el demonio lanzo un golpe librety cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero fue detenido por lincoln quien estaba en su forma devil trigger lincoln pateo la cabeza del demonio mandandolo a un lado

Lincoln: ¿estas bien liberty? (dijo con su voz demoniaca)

Liberty: si estoy bien

Liberti se sacudio el polvo y restos de cristales pero el demonio se levanto y muy furioso

Lincoln: adelante te derrotare horroroso

pero derrepente lincoln perdio su devil trigger volviendo a ser un niño normal

Lincoln: oye no hablaba enserio de hecho eres guapo

el demonio volvio a atacar a lincoln pero liberty le disparo en el ojo aturdiendolo

Liberty: no toques a lincoln

Liberty cruzo las pistolas y apunto al pecho al tirar del gatillo dos rafagas de energia amarilla giraron en espiral y atravezaron el cuerpo del demonio y termino con un enorme agujero en el centro del pecho de donde salia mucha sangre,El demonio callo de espaldas a suelo liberty giro las pistolas en sus dedos y luegos las guardo en su gabardina liberty se acerco y recogio algunas pequeñas pepitas rojas de cristal que estaban cerca del cadaver colocandolas en su bolsillo

Liberty: asi que puedes entrar en el estado devil trigger a voluntad y uno completo me impresionas yo ni puedo entrar a la fase de venas

Lincoln: bueno yo...

Clyde y tabby estaban boquiabiertos tras lo sucedido lincoln habiendolo olvidado se acerco a ambos

Lincoln: jeje supongo que tengo que dar explicaciones

Clyde/tabby: ba,ba,ba

liberty levanto las maquinas dañadas que atrapaban a los chicos y las lanzo a otro lado para liverar al par de chicos

Lincoln: ¿estan bien?

Clyde/Tabby: Ba,ba,ba,ba,ba

Liberty: pff humanos

derrepente se oyeron las sirenas de policia

Liberty: rayos...no puede ser no da tiempo de exhumar o quemar el cadaver...demonios

Liberty tomo a clyde y a tabby y salieron por donde entraron rapido y se ocultaron en el basurero

Liberty: estaremos escondidos hasta que la policia se valla con suerte no revisaran la basura (dijo activando una barra luminosa)

Clyde: ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA AQUI

Tabby: CONCUERDO QUE ERA ESA COSA

Lincoln Callo a ambos,liberty se acerco y abrio un poco la tapa para ver a dos policias

¿?: que paso

¿?: crei oir gritos

¿?: a lo mejor fue tu imaginacion pero esa cosa de adentro no lo es ¿que crees que sea?

¿?: tal vez sea un mutante

¿?: debes dejar de leer comics

¿?: ya calla

derepente el radio del oficial sono

Radio: atencion unidades mantenganse dentro del establecimiento y esten atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa

Los policias se retiraron dentro del edificio

Liberty salio del contenedor y reviso

Liberty: muy bien chicos hay que irnos pero ya mientras todos estan revisando el interior

Los tres niños salieron del basurero y se fueron por una esquina sin llamar la atencion cuando estuvieron lejos una tormenta comenzo no les quedo de otra que parar en un edificio abandonado

Liberty: cuanta lluvia debi traer paraguas

Lincoln: yo tambien

Clyde: Lincoln eres mi amigo y todo ¡pero quiero una explicacion de lo que paso en el arcade!

_**Mientras en la casa loud**_

Lone sintió algo de vibración en su cuerpo.

-Otra vez-dijo Lone serio.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Lori.

-Otro demonio, parece que esta siguiendo a Lincoln-dijo serio Lone.

-Oh no-dijeron las chicas.

-Pero no se preocupen ire tras el-dijo Lone abriendo la puerta viendo la tormenta-Hay por favor-dijo enojado.

-No puedes salir la tormenta es fuerte-dijo Rita al chico.

-No necesito tu preocupación un demonio no puede sufrir enfermedades-dijo Lone con una sonrisa.

-Pero eres también humano-dijo Luna.

-Tal vez parezca humano pero soy fuerte también-dijo Lone con una sonrsa confiada-Ya no tengo tiempo-dijo retirándose.

-LONE-exclamaron las chicas al ver a Lone marchándose.

_** Volviendo con los niños.**_

Lincoln: y esa es basicamente la historia

Clyde y tabby estaban en shock

Tabby: aver si entendi bien lo que nos ataco en el arcade era un demonio

Clyde:y el que causo el incendio de ayer era un demonio

Lincoln/liberty: si

clyde: y dicen que son mitad demonio

tabby: y que su padre es un cazador de demonios

Liberty/lincoln: si

Clyde: escucha lincoln no es por insultarte pero lo que dices es una locura

Lincoln: clyde me viste transformarme en un demonio...aunque duro menos tiempo que cuando me enfrente a surtur

Liberty: de que te sorprendes aun no lo dominas

Tabby: ya basta es mas de lo que puedo soportar durante un dia

Liberty: entonces porque no te vas humana,nadie te esta deteniendo

Clyde: oye calmate quieres no puedes ablarle asi a una amiga

Liberty: escucheme y que les quede bien claro a ustedes dos NO somos amigos,jamas sere amiga de los humanos,son seres despresiables aun en la juventud como ese patan que golpeo a lincoln,solo cazo demonios porque lone y yo tenemos deudas hasta el cuello de otra forma no me ariesgaria por unas criaturas tan despresiables que son peores que los demonios

Tabby: sabes mejor voy a buscar un paraguas o una manta para poder salir de esta lluvia y de esta locura

Clyde: escucha lincoln yo...nesesito tiempo para digerir esto ire a ayudar a tabby a buscar

Clyde salio por otro lado

Liberty:...supongo que tu amistad con el nerd termino

Lincoln: eso no es cierto liberty clyde y yo nos conocemos practicamente de toda la vida se nesecita mas que esto para que nuestra amistad se termine

Liberty: hay lincoln dulce y inocente lincoln,no lo entiendes los humanos odian a los demonios somos mitad demonio tu "amigo" Clyde es humano ergo clyde te odiara eso es lo que pasara el costo de que tu amigo supiera la verdad es su amistad

Lincoln: no es verdad

Liberty: nada es gratis ni la amistad

_** Mientras**_

clyde estaba apatado pensando

Clyde: mi amigo un semidemonio y sus primos son sus hermanos...no lo puedo creer

derrepente sintio un toque en su hombro que lo aterro y grito y la cupable no era otra mas que tabby

Tabby: tranquilo hombre soy yo

Clyde: o tabby jeje me asustaste

Tabby: ni que fuera haiku esa si espanta

Clyde: es que pense que eras un demonio

Tabby: lo siento creo que aun seguimos muy alterados

Clyde: yo aun no creo que lincoln mi mejor amigo sea en parte un demonio

Tabby: si se que es duro

Clyde: no es duro es asombroso el y yo deseabamos tener super poderes y ahora lincoln los tiene, descubri porfin el misterio de su cabello blanco y ademas encontro a su familia biologica

Tabby: honestamente esa liberty me parece una patana incluso dijo que eramos despreciables

Clyde: dejeme correjite dijo que los humanos eran despreciables asi que creo que algo paso entre los humanos y ella algo fuerte que la marco

Tabby: haiku dijo que tienes tendencia a analizar a las personas deberias considerar una carrera de loquero

Clyde: hablando de cosas locas

clyde miro a su alrededor y noto varias mascaras

Clyde: ¿porque este lugar tiene tantas mascaras?

mientras con lincoln y liberty

Lincoln: liberty crees que este lugar haya sido una tienda de disfraces

Liberty: no se ¿porque?

Lincoln: lo digo por las mascaras que estan colgadas en la pared son realmente aterradoras

Liberty miro alrededor y vio mascaras en cada centimetro de las paredes

Liberty: lincoln quiero que me escuches con atencion quiero que me devuelvas a morphin y salgas corriendo de aqui lo mas rapido que puedas ¿entendiste?

Lincoln: no puedo irme Tabby y clyde siguen aqui

Sin embargo y sin haviso unos huesos aparecieron y cubriero la puerta y las ventanas con unos lazos morados

Lincoln: que rayos es eso

Liberty: estamos rodeados

Lincoln: ¿por quienes?

una de las masaras se despego del muro y del muro salio un cuerpo espectral concon un par de enormes tijeras la cual emitio un chillido fantamal

Lincoln: es un f-f-f-fantasma (o_o)

Liberty: es un sin scissor

Mas mascaras se desprendian y de las paredes salian mas cuerpos con enormes tijeras y otros con enormes guadañas

Liberty: y tambien hay sin Scythes

Lincoln: me querrias explicar

Liberty: los sin son demonios tipo fantasmal son etereos pero sus armas son muy reales y punzantes ten cuidado

Los sin fueron contra los niños de pelo blanco pero liberty lo esquivo al igual que lincoln cada corte y tirejeteada asta que chocaron de cara con tabby y clyde rapidamente liberty tomo a ambos y los llevo junto con lincoln a un cuarto para esconderse

Clyde: chicos hay que salir de aqui hay fantasmas

Tabby: las mascaras comenzaron a desprenderse de las paredes y luego

Liberty: son los sin y por lo que veo es un nido

Tabby: ¿nombras a los demonios?

Liberty: nuestro padre los nombro

Lincoln: liberty no creo que estemos muy seguros aqui

Liberty: okey esto es lo que haremos tu y yo saldremos a atacar a los sin, los humanos se quedaran en esta habitacion

Clyde: estas loca mujer hay millones de esas cosas

Liberty: talvez sean millones pero lincoln y yo tenemos las armas,resistencia y regeneracion demoniaca y ustedes son unos humanos pre-pubertos una niña punk y un nerd fofo y escualido no sobreiviran si se enfrentan a los sin

Tabby: Chica tampoco estamos tecnicamente asalvo en esta habitacion tarde o temprano los sin nos allaran

Clyde: cierto es mejor si estamos todos juntos

Liberty: lincoln haz entrar en razon a estos locos

Lincoln:...si voy a conbatir a millones de fantasmas quiero que sea al lado de mi hermana y al lado de mi mejor amigo

Liberty: estas tonto los humanos no son amigos

Clyde: te equivocas...si esto de los demonios y la herencia demoniaca me tomo por sorpresa pero no por eso rompere mi amistad con lincoln es mas me siento feliz por el

Lincoln: enserio

Clyde: si amigo somos clyncon mcloud por siempre mejores amigos

Lincoln: gracias amigo

Liberty: je palabras vacias apuesto a que cuando los sin nos comiencen a amenazar huiras y a diferencia de mi padre yo no pierdo apuestas,ademas con que se defenderan mis pistolas solo funcionan conmigo ademas de lincoln porque estan hechas para disparar balas hechas de energia demoniaca...y para mi mala suerte deje a alastor en la casa de lincoln

-¿Pues entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Clyde a la chica.

-Intentar que no nos atrape-dijo Liberty y los chicos solo se miraron y asintieron.

Con Lone.

Este iba corriendo hacia la ubicación de Lincoln y sus amigos a gran velocidad además traía consigo las armas de Liberty.

-Sabia que debio haber salido con sus armas esa tonta nunca se debe separar de su espada-se dijo Lone con gracia.

Mientras corria podía notar como si la lluvia se volvia mas letal pero eso no lo asustaba.

-Ja no creas que me asustas demonio voy por ti-dijo Lone corriendo a gran velocidad.

**_Con los Louds._**

EStos estaban buscando a Lone con vazenilla que había terminado de ser reparada.

-¿En donde se pudo haber metido?-pregunto Lori.

-No lo se pero de seguro es muy rápido que por una razón no lo hemos visto antes-dijo Luna mirando por las ventanas.

-Oigan y si la lluvia fue provocada por un demonio?-pregunto Lola.

-No lo se, nos lo tubo que haber dicho Lone-dijo Leni confundida.

-Pues no se si no nos quiso decir por seguridad o porque no esta seguro-dijo Lori conduciendo.

-Entonces seria bueno que subieras la velocidad-dijo Lynn a su hermana.

Tabby y clyde comenzaron a buscar tabby encontro un machete,liberty le dio su pistola morphin a lincoln y clyde un palo de escoba

Liberty: ¿enserio? ¿un palo de escoba es lo mejor que encontraste? almenos punketa tiene un arma (¬_¬)

Clyde: es todo lo que encontre

Liberty: Presta esa pendejada (Ò_Ó)#

Liberty tomo el palo de la escoba y el machete el cual uso para sacarle filo

Liberty: Ya mejor ahora escuchen esas cadenas de energia morada fueron creadas por una clase totalmente diferente llamado death son mas peligrosos y no podemos salir hasta que lo matemos ¿listos?

Lincoln: Comieza la operacion desacernos de los fantasmas para salir de este edificio convida y tenemos que penzar en un nombre mas corto para esto entra en marcha

Liberty pateo la puerta de la habitacion y salieron corriendo hacia los fatasmas los sin se lanzaron contra ellos los sin atacaron con las tijeras y guadañas que poseian liberty y lincoln disparon con la intencion de destruir la mascara de los sin pero los sin repelian los disparos con sus grandes tijeras y guadañas las mismas que usaron para intentar atravezar o cortarle la abeza a los niños clyde lanzo el palo a la mascara quien chillo de dolor

Clyde: le di

El sin chillo y solto su tijera gigante la mascara se ropio el sin murio y la tijera se rompio en fragmentos

Lincoln: bien hecho amigo...CUIDADO

Lincoln disparo la pistola a la cabeza de un sin Scythes que se preparaba a decpitar a su mejor amigo la mascara se agrieto pero no se rompio aun asi clyde aprovecho el dolor del sin para atacarlo a la mascara rompiendola acabando con el segundo,liberty disparaba a las mascaras pero no lograba romperlas al primer tiro el sin la atravezo con sus tijeras de su boca salio sangre sin embargo puso una gran sonrisa

Liberty: no creas que eso me afecta

Liberty apunto a la mascara y de un tiro elimino al sin

Tabby: "increible fue atravezada y esta como si nada"

Los sin se lanzaron con velocidad y fuerza contra los cuatro pero estos los esquivamos

Clyde: HAY MAMA ESTO NO ES PARA NADA COMO LO QUE PASA EN AAARG!

Liberty: lincoln dispara

Lincoln: Si liberty

ambos comenzaron a disparara pero los sin los evadian

Liberty: demonios si tan solo pudiera usar el devil trigger solo la fase de venas me ayudaria a enfrentar todos

Lincoln: yo no puedo entrar al mio lo e intentado pero no lo logro

Clyde: HAY MAMA ESTO SE PONE FEO

Tabby: Claro porque ahora solo era un juego

los sin se lanzaron al ataque estos demonios lo superaban en numero poco a poco los fueron rodeando y hiriendo a los chicos los sin estubieron apunto de darles el golpe final cuando el techo del lugar se rompio y de el salio una figura morada con dos pistolas las cuales disparo con ultra presicion a las mascaras desvaneciendo a una gran mayoria de sin al aterrizar se vio al responsable

Lincoln/liberty: Lone

Lone: los dejo solo por un segundo y se meten en problemas

Alastor: **_De tal palo tal astilla_**

Tabby: ¿y este quien es?

Lincoln/Liberty: es nuestro hermano mayor

Lone: oye liberty toma

Lone le dio a alastor a liberty

liberty: Alastor que gusto ver tu gruñona cara (dijo mirando la espada)

Lone: tu tambien lincoln atrapa

Lone le lanzo su pistola negra la cual lincoln atrapo esta tenia un nombre gravado

Lincoln: ¿Ebony?

Lone: y veo que tienes la pistola de liberty Morphin usa ambas para defenderte y a tus amigos y mantente al margen nosotros dos nos encargamos (dijo empuñando a rebellion)

Liberty: es hora de que caigan los rayos alastor

Los sin se arrojaron a atacar fue cuando los hermanos mas experimentados atacaron con sus espadas y fue increible con una gran fuerza y presicion rompieron las armas de los demonios u luego las mascaras mientras los movimientos de lone eran constantes,fuertes,los de liberty eran secundados por unas descargas de electricidad azules,lincoln estaba atonito ya avia visto a lone pelear contra surtur pero al ver a una chica de su edad pelear asi sabia que liberty abia crecido con lone y por ende habia peleado con ellos pero esa habilidad con la espada era increible,y luego recordo la batalla contra surtur cuando se transformo en demonio solo uso la espada como si nada como una especie de instinto dormido que habia despertado al terminar con el ultimo de los sin fue cualndo aparecio el jefe este sin tenia una mascara de carnero un manto rojo como la sangre y una guadaña cubierta con lo que parecia sangre seca y lanzo un chillido que helo la sangre de los tres chicos ajenos a estos casos

Lone: death Scythe

Liberty: alfin aparece el jefe del nido

Clyde: p-parece la parca (dijo temblando con su lanza improvizada)

Lincoln: creo que por eso lo llaman Death

Tabby: muy metal pero aun asi tengo miedo (dijo con miedo)

-Vamos-dijo Lone.

-Si-dijo Liberty y ambos se lanzaron contra el Death, este esquivaba los ataques de los dos hermanos con facilidad.

-TOMA-exclamo Lincoln disparando con su pistola nueva contra el demonio que esquivaba los disparos.

-Es muy rápido-dijo Lone serio.

-Si casi nunca nos hemos enfrentado a los Deaths es la primera vez que yo me enfrento a uno-dijo Liberty seria.

-Jaja y de seguro que cuando lo matemos nos darán una gran recompensa por el-dijo Lone con una sonrisa confiada.

-Si con ese dinero podremos pagar algunas deudas de Papa-dijo Liberty con una sonrisa.

-Dejense de hablar idiotas ahí viene-dijo la espada de Liberty serio.

-Ya sabemos-dijeron Liberty y Lone esquivando el ataque del demonio.

-Comete esto-dijo Lincoln disparándole con su pistola al demonio que recivio un poco sus balas-Le di-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Clyde a su amigo.

-Si-dijo Lincoln confiado pero vio al Death mirándolo con intenciones asesinas-Oh oh-dijo asustado y el con Clyde se movieron a un lado con miedo esquivando el ataque del Death.

Tabby al ver que el Death se estrello con un muro, le lanzo un corte con su machete dándole en la cara.

-Vaya lo logre-dijo Tabby con una sonrisa al ver que le dio en la cara pero vio al demonio mirarlo con enojo-Hay no-dijo nervioso.

-CUIDADO-exclamo Liberty lanzándose sobre Tabby evitando el ataque del Death.

-ESTO SE ACABA AHORA-exclamo Lone activando su modo Dead triger incompleto.

-Yo te ayudo hermano-dijo Lincoln activando su modo dead Trigger completo.

-Vamos-exclamo Lone serio al igual con una sonrisa.

los dos se lanzaro con la intencion de acabar con el death pero este se undio al piso

Lincoln: que adonde se fue

Lone: atento podria salir de cualquier parte

liberty estaba junto a Clyde y tabby mientras estaba en guarda con pink saphire y alastor

Clyde: que pasa

Liberty: los death al igual que los sin son etereos pueden esconderse entre paredes y incluso al piso y pueden aparecer de la nada

Tabby: esto es malo debemos estar en alerta

todos estaban en guardia fue cuando clyde vio al Death sobre ellos y tenia una trallectoria hacia liberty

Clyde: LIBERTY CUIDADO

Clyde empujo a liberty a un lado pero el due quien recubio el ataque de la guadaña del death por la espalda

Clyde: AAAAAAAA

Lincoln/Tabby: CLYDE (dijeron con preocupacion)

Liberty ataco con alastor cubierta con rallos pero no alcanzo al death quien huyo entre las paredes

Liberty: humano tonto porque me salvaste yo resisto mas que tu

Clyde: no queria que salieras herida agg (dijo callendo inconciente)

Liberty tenia la sangre de clyde en sus manos y temblo

Liberty: madito seas...MALDITO FANTASMA

Las venas de liberty brillaron color turquesa neon y sus ojos se pusieron blancos

Lone: genial devil trigger

Lincoln: hay que darnos prisa no se cuanto tiempo nos quede asi mas yo

Liberty: tengo una idea pero necesitamos presicion

asi los tres formaron una pared por donde se escondio el death para proteccion de tabby y clyde

Tabby: lo que se aque hagan dendse prisa clyde no aguantara mucho ademas estamos desprotegidos por atras

Liberty: con eso contamos

el Death salio por la pared a espaldas de tabby y los semi demonios el demonio fantasma preparo su guadaña para dar un golpe que mataria a todos pero en eso los semi demonios se voltean y jutaron las cuatro pistolas

Lon/Liberty/lincoln: Caiste

Los tres jalaron los gatillos disparando cuatro Rayos de energia demoniaca concentrada que impactaron con la mascara del Death Rompiendola y acabando asi con el demonio que dejo caer una gema roja con un rostro asustado ademas los huesos que bloqueaba su salida se rompieron

Liberty: Jackpot (dijo guardando esa gema en su gabardina)

Lincoln: Clyde

Lincoln volio a la normalidad y fue a revisar a su amigo

Lincoln: clyde resiste

Liberty: lincoln apartate

Liberty saco una especie de estrella hecha de una gema verde y se acerco a clyde

Liberty: Curalo

La estrella brillo y rodeo a clyde con su aura verde cuando esta termino se rompio en pedazos y clyde abrio los ojos

Clyde: ¿que paso?

Lincoln/Tabby: CLYDE ESTAS VIVO

Liberty: pues claro use mi estrella de la vida para que clyde sanara

Lone: mejor preparate niño liberty no hace nada como esto sin cobrar algo acambio y dime liby que quieres de el niño

Liberty:...nada

Todos: nada

Liberty: clyde dio su vida con tal de intentar salvar la mia y ademas perdi una apuesta el ñoño no nos habandono cuando las cosas se pusieron feas asi que solo estoy pagando una apuesta perdida con esto estamos amano pero no abuses la proxima vez que te metas en algo asi me la pagaras esas estrellas de la vida no son baratas y esta era la ultima considerate afortunado ya que yo no doy nada gratis

Clyde: cl-claro liberty

en eso las hermanas loud llegaron y cuando oyeron todo se pusieron histericas

Luna: hay tabs lamento que hayas pasado por eso

Tabby: no hay cuidado ya termino

Lori: literalmente esto es de lo mas horrible clyde estas bien

Clyde: l-l-lori...ABORTAR ABORTAR CIRCUITO SOBRECALENTANDOSE

Clyde sangro por la naris y se desmayo acto seguido se fueron en vanzilla al regresar a casa todos estaban cansados y los padres loud se aliiaron al ver a todos asalvo

Rita: me alegra ver que estan asalvo

Leni: tambien estamos felices lincoln,liberty y lone se cuidaron mucho

Lynn padre: bueno nosotros estabamos viendo las noticias

Lisa: bueno si me permiten voy a ver a darcy y ver si desperto

Lisa se fue arriba a su habitacion para revisar a su aun inconciente amiga

Reportera: desastre en el arcade lo que era una tarde de juegos para un grupo de niños se conirtio en terror cuando un monstruo entro en el arcade deribando uno de los muros el monstruo comenzo a atacar y a golpear las maquinas una imagen del monstruo fue tomada por las camaras de video (dijo mostrando la image de las camaras) sin embargo las camaras fueron destruidas y el monstruo fue allado muerto en una charca de su propia sangre la identidad de quien aya hecho esto es desconocida las autoridades se estan llevando el cuerpo a los cientificos para hacer una dicecion del cuerpo y las patrullas estan buscando a quien haya matado al monstruo pues se cree que esta armado y es peligroso,la lluvia a cesado por el momento pero aun asi se aconseja tener sus paraguas a mano en otras noticias la causa del incendio de ayer sigue siendo desconocida sin embargo la policia y los bomberos reportaron un monton de huesos apilados en un auto aplastado los huesos estan quemados y sin ropa alguna se estan llevando acabo pruebas de adn para dar con las identidades de los fallecidos pero la matricula del auto pertenece a la familia homandollar,se cree que toda la familia homandollar murio en el incendio una vigilia se llevara acabo para comemorar a las victimas del incendio

_**en la habitacion de lisa**_

lisa estaba revisando el cuerpo y los signos vitales de darcy

Lisa: darcy perdoname si te hubiera dejado pasar cuando viniste ha tener nuestra reunion en pillamas entonces estarias conciente y no en coma se que es algo poco cientifico decir esto y se supone que soy inmune a las necias emociones humanas pero...enserio deseo que despiertes de ese coma...hermana

lisa se dio la vuelta y comezo a llorar y a gemir en eso los ojos de darcy se habren y fue cuando vio a lisa

Darcy: ¿lisa?...¿porque estas triste?

Lisa al oir la voz de darcy se dio la vuelta y vio a darcy sentada y con rostro preocupado

Lisa: DARCY

Lisa abrazo a su amiga

Lisa: no sabes el gusto que me da verte viva (;_;)

Darcy: hermana pasa algo (ó_ò)

Lisa: darcy no recuerdas que te paso

Darcy:mmm no nada me paso algo y porque tengo vendad la cabeza

Lisa: bueno no importa estas bien y eso es lo importante

Darcy: y donde esta el resto de nuestros hermanos

Lisa:...a que te refieres que hermanos

Darcy: jejeje tontita me refiero a lincoln,lori,leni,luna ya sabes nuestra familia y donde estan mami y papi (n_n)

Lisa: darcy...dime recuerdas cual es tu nombre completo

Darcy: si lisa mi nombre completo es Darcy marie Loud y soy tu Hermana Adoptiva (n_n)

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

_**T.A: y aqui esta que les parecio no se esperaban el giro al final cierto**_

_**zero: parece que ahora la docena esta completa**_

_**retsuko: bien entonces que van a continuar con que**_

_**T.A: ya veremos luego hasta entonces**_

_**zero: Chao chao (n_n)**_

_**T.A: arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


End file.
